


Double Trouble

by kirallie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: AU. Sam had a twin brother who was lost in the fire. Jessica Harris had a very difficult birth. What do these two events have in common?





	1. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
> Set post Glory for Buffy and S1 for Spn so the Scoobies ages may be a bit out from canon. Xander will be 22 so change the gang’s ages to match.  
> Anything taken from the show was gotten either via subtitles or from a website.

**Chapter 1**

 

_November 1983._

 

Mary smiled as she carried Dean into the nursery.

 

“Come on, let’s say goodnight to your brothers.” She told the toddler, leaning over the crib. Dean leant down to the closer baby and kissed his forehead.

 

“Good night Sam.” He reached over further and repeated the action.

“Good night Alex.”

 

“Good night, loves.” Mary echoed, kissing both babies.

 

“Hey Dean.” Mary smiled as John entered the nursery, putting Dean down so he could run to his Dad.

 

“Daddy!” John easily caught Dean as he leapt into his arms,

 

“Hey buddy! What do ya think? You think Sammy and Alex are ready to toss around a football yet?” John asked with a grin.

 

“No, daddy.” Dean answered utterly seriously.

 

“No?” John asked again, still smiling as he leant over to kiss Mary.

 

“You got him?” Mary asked.

 

“I got him.” John turned off the light as Mary left.

“Sweet dreams, Sam, Alex.”

 

Mary slowly woke as the baby monitor began making staticy noises but above that she could hear the sound of faint crying. Mary reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

 

“John?” Looking over she noticed the other side of the bed was empty. Mary sighed and grabbed her robe, heading down the hall to the nursery. She stopped as she saw John standing over the crib.

“John, are they hungry?”

 

“Shh.” He hushed her and she stepped back.

 

“Okay.” Figuring John had it under control she headed back to their room but stopped as she noticed a light flickering. Tapping it a few times didn’t stop it.

“Hmm.” Hearing the television on downstairs she headed down to turn it off only to freeze as she saw John asleep in front of it. Turning she ran up the stairs, heading for the nursery as fast as she could.

“Sammy! Alex! Sammy! Alex!” She called for her babies as she ran for their room. Once inside she stopped and then screamed.

 

John started awake; sure he had heard Mary screaming from upstairs.

 

“Mary!? Mary! Mary!” He yelled as he ran up the stairs and then threw open the door to the nursery, looking around. He walked up to the crib and looked down to see only Sam still in it and wide awake.

“Hey Sammy. Okay. Did Mommy take Alex to get some food?” he asked the baby and then stared as something red dripped onto the sheet by Sam’s head. John touched it and a few drops fell onto his hand. Looking up, terror seized him as his eyes locked onto Mary. His Mary, pinned to the ceiling and the stomach of her nightgown was soaked with blood.

“No! Mary!” he screamed even as Mary burst into flames and Sammy started screaming. John picked him up and bolted down the hall only to run into Dean.

 

“Daddy!” Dean called out, looking scared. John gently handed Sam to him.

 

“Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don’t look back! Now Dean, go!” John ordered and Dean ran down the stairs, holding Sam close so he wouldn’t drop his precious bundle. Meanwhile John tried to get back into the now burning nursery.

 

“Mary! No!”

 

“Its okay, Sam.” Dean soothed the still crying baby as he finally made it onto the lawn. John ran up behind him and grabs them without stopping.

 

“I gotcha.” He muttered to Dean, running until he hit the street. They watched as the nursery window exploded outwards and the fire department began to arrive.

 

“Daddy where’s Alex?” Dean whispered and John simply hugged his two surviving children closer.

 

\------------------------------------

“One more push Mrs. Harris. That’s it, almost over.” The doctor told her. She didn’t see the looks the medical staff were exchanging over her head. Jessica gave one last hard push and the baby slipped into the doctor’s hands, blue and silent.

 

“My baby?” Jessica called and the doctor handed the child over to the nurse who left the room silently.

“Where is she taking my baby?” Jessica demanded.

 

“Just lay back Mrs. Harris. Everything’s going to be alright.” Another nurse soothed and injected Jessica’s IV with a sedative.

 

When Jessica woke several hours later she was back in her room with Tony sitting nearby, smiling at her.

 

“Tony? Where’s our baby?” She called and her husband stood, moving closer to reveal the blue wrapped bundle in his arms. He handed it down to her and she smiled as she stared at the sleeping baby boy, his head already covered by a thick layer of dark brown hair.

“He’s beautiful.” She whispered and Tony nodded.

 

“Alexander Lavelle Harris.” Tony whispered and she nodded.

 

“Welcome home Alexander.” Jessica whispered to her baby.

 

\-------------------------

John stared down at the one photo he had of his family together and happy. Mary was holding Sam while he was holding Alex and Dean was sitting on his knee, the house behind them and the sun shining above them. It had been taken barely a week before the fire. The investigators had found no trace of little Alexander, it was as if he’d never existed. Apparently the fire had been so hot that his much younger and weaker skeleton had simply disintegrated into ash along with the crib. Mary’s remains were in better shape since her bones were stronger.

 

Mary was to be buried with the rest of her family and he had arranged for another headstone for Alex, despite having nothing but an empty coffin to bury. He had to do something for his darling baby boy. Poor Sam wouldn’t remember his brother but he’d heard of the remaining twin always being aware of something being missing.

 

\---------------------------

Alexander looked around and then moved closer to the crying redhead, a new crayon clutched in his hand.

 

“Here. You can have mine.” He told her and she looked up. Slowly she stopped crying and reached a hand out for the yellow crayon.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“My name’s Alexander. What’s yours?”

 

“Willow. Alesan...Alexran...Xander! I will call you Xander.”

 

\---------------------------

“When’s Dad gonna get back?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Dean answered, putting the milk carton down and picking a pot up from the stove.

 

“When?” Sam asked as Dean started pouring Spaghetti O’s into Sam’s bowl.

 

“I don’t know. He usually comes in late, though. Now, eat your dinner.” Dean told him, putting the pan into the sink.

 

“I’m sick of Scabetti O’s.”

 

“Well, you’re the one who wanted ‘em.” Dean told him, getting annoyed.

 

“I want Lucky Charms.” Sam argued, pouting.

 

“There’s no more Lucky Charms.” Dean replied.

 

“I saw the box.”

 

“Okay, maybe there is, but there’s only enough left for one bowl, and I haven’t had any yet.” Sam stared at him sadly and Dean finally gave in, taking the bowl of Spaghetti O’s and dumping them into the garbage. He got out a new bowl and then got the box of Luck Charms out, slamming it on the table. Sam looked in the box and took out the prize, holding it out to Dean.

 

“Do you want the prize?” Sam asked quietly and Dean melted. He took the prize and sat down as Sam began eating.

“Hey Dean?”

 

“Yeah?” Dean looked up at him.

 

“Who’s the boy in the picture?” Sam asked around a mouthful of cereal.

 

“What boy and what picture?”

 

“The one Dad’s always lookin’ at.” Dean winced as he realised which picture Sammy was asking about. Why couldn’t Dad be here to answer?

 

“You have to ask Dad Sammy.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Just because Sammy!”

 

\----------------------

“Kid we’re closing up.” Dean looked up from his game and nodded, slowly leaving the arcade. He didn’t want to go back to the room yet. Sam just wouldn’t stop asking about the stupid picture. He did not want to be the one to tell Sam about Alex, that was Dad’s job.

 

He opened the motel room door and turned around. He froze when he saw a white light coming from the bedroom. He cautiously entered the room. The shtriga was hovering over Sam, sucking out his life force. Dean quietly grabbed the rifle by the doorway and aimed it at the shtriga. He cocked the gun, and the shtriga turned to him. A second later, John entered the motel room.

 

“Get out of the way!” He yelled, shooting at the shtriga with his own gun, but the shtriga got away and escaped out the bedroom window. John rushed over to Sam, who woke up. “Sammy. Sammy. Sammy! Are you okay?”

 

“Dad, what’s goin’ on?” Sam asked tiredly.

 

“You all right?” John hugged Sam tightly and Dean entered the room.

“What happened?” John demanded.

 

“I-I just went out.” Dean stammered and John stared at him, horrified.

 

“What?”

 

“J-just for a second. I’m sorry.” Dean finished.

 

“I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight!” John held Sam close tearfully as Dean watched on sadly.

 

\------------------------------------

Jessica watched the three children running around the yard with a small smile. It was good to see Alexander with such close friends. Willow had been first and then they’d brought Jesse into their circle. It was good for Alex to have both male and female friends, it would help him become sensitive to girls needs.

 

She was worried though, Tony’s promotion had fallen through and his company was laying people off. She didn’t know what they’d do if he lost his job, there weren’t a lot going around at the moment and wage was not enough to support them all. Tony’s car pulling into the driveway just then was not a good sign.

 

“Daddy!” Xander yelled, running over to his Dad only to frown as he was ignored and his Dad slammed into the house.

 

“Come on, my Mum’s making cookies.” Jesse offered, tugging at his hand and Xander let his friends pull him down the street.

 

\--------------------------

“Daddy?”

 

“Yeah Sammy?”

 

“Who’s the boy in the picture?” John turned to look at Sam, heart in his throat. He had been dreading this day for the last eight years.

 

“Come here kiddo.” He held his arms out and Sam walked over, snuggling in as John held him on his lap. John dug the photo out and held it up so they both could see it.

 

“That’s you and Dean.” Sam pointed out his father and brother.

“Is one of them me?” Sam asked, pointing to the two babies.

 

“Yeah Sammy, your Mommy’s holding you.” John whispered.

 

“Then who’s the other baby? Where is he?” Sam asked innocently and John buries his face in Sam’s hair.

 

“He’s your twin brother Alex, Sammy. He...he didn’t make it out of the fire.” John choked and Sam turned in his arms to hug him.

 

“It’s okay Dad, you’ve still got me and Dean.”

 

“I know kiddo, I know.”

\----------------------------

“Get down here boy!” Hearing his father yelling Xander scrambled out his window and down the drainpipe. Things had changed a lot since the elder Harris had been laid off work and it had not been for the better. A year later his mom had lost her job as well and had slowly followed Tony into the bottle. Willow was the closest he had to a mother anymore. He made it to the back fence and vaulted over it, keeping to the shadows until he was well out of sight of his house. He shoved his hands in his pockets and put his head down, the sun had set almost an hour earlier and being out alone at night made him very nervous. It didn’t take too long to get to Jesse’s place and ring the doorbell. Mrs. McNally let him in without a fuss, too used to the routine to bother saying anything.

 

She’d rung the police and child protection several times the first year but nothing had ever been done, other than Xander missing school and showing up with bruises, so she eventually stopped. But their house had become Xander’s sanctuary.

 

\--------------------------------

“Sammy hurry up, you’re gonna be late!” Dean yelled as he grabbed his own bag.

 

“Coming Dean! Isn’t this great? We’ll be at the same school now.” Sam practically bounced into the room and Dean shook his head, geek.

 

“Yeah Sammy, it’s great, now move.”

 

“Dad still not home?” Sam asked as Dean pulled the Impala out of the car park.

 

“He should be home tonight. You know he never misses first night of school.”

 

“Yeah.” Sam answered softly.

 

“Now remember Sam, this is High School, it’s different to Junior High, especially since you’re going to be the youngest in your grade. I can’t believe they bumped you up part way through the year.” Dean explained and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes Dean I know, you’ve been telling me all summer. I’ll be fine.” Dean reached over and ruffled his hair, Sam growling and fighting him off.

“Dean! Friggin’ jerk.” Sam mumbled and Dean laughed.

 

“Don’t let Dad hear that.”

 

“Like he heard you callin’ me a bitch?” Sam asked innocently and Dean winced.

 

“Yeah.”

 

\---------------------------------

“'Scuse me, comin' through, pardon me, 'scuse me, whoa! 'Scuse me, not sure how to stop! Please move, whoa, 'scuse me...” Seeing the new blond his eyes went wide.

“Whoa!” He slammed into the handrail and fell under it, grunting in pain. Willow walked up and had to step high to avoid tripping over his legs.

“I'm Okay. I feel good.” She looked down at him, smiling and pulling her hair behind her ear.

“Willow! You're so very much the person that I wanted to see!” Xander slowly got up.

 

“Oh, really?” She asked as they started walking towards the school.

 

“Yeah. You know, I kinda had a problem with the math.”

 

“Uh, which part?” Willow asked.

 

“The math. Can you help me out tonight, pleeeease, be my study buddy?” He pleaded and she fought a smile.

 

“Well, what's in it for me?” She asked.

 

“A shiny nickel!” Xander exclaimed.

 

“Okay. Do you have 'Theories in Trig'? You should check it out.” Willow told him.

 

“Check it out?” He asked with a frown.

 

“From the library? Where the books live.” She explained.

 

“Right, I'm there! See, I wanna change...” The entered the school and were joined by their third.

 

“Hey, hey!” He yelled out and the two paused to let him catch up.

 

“Hey, Jesse, what's what?” Xander asked with a grin for his best friend.

 

“New Girl!” Jesse exclaimed, grinning.

 

“That's right, I saw her. Pretty much a hottie!” Xander told them.

 

“I heard someone was transferring...” Willow added.

 

“So tell!” Xander turned to Jesse.

 

“Tell what?” he asked blankly.

 

“What's the sitch, what do ya know about her?” Xander specified.

 

“New girl!” Jesse repeated.

 

“Well, you're certainly a font of nothing!” Xander shook his head in amusement.

 

\----------------------------------------

“This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures...

 

“And vampires.” Buffy added to Giles’ explanation.

 

“Okay, this is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a *talk* with vampires in it.” Xander almost babbled.

 

“Isn't that what we saw last night?” Willow asked.

 

“No. No, th-those weren't vampires, those were just guys in thundering need of a facial. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. A-and that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light.” Buffy argued and Xander gave her a look.

“That's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire. Well, after I was done with the screaming part.” She explained.

 

“Oh, I, I need to sit down.” Willow breathed and Buffy looked at her.

 

“You are sitting down.”

 

“Oh. Good for me.” Willow stated.

 

“So vampires are demons?” Xander asked.

 

“The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return.” Giles explained.

 

“So there is nothing that can stop them?” Willow asked.

 

“Yes there is, a Slayer.” Giles stated.

 

“And that would be a what?” Xander asked.

 

“For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One.”

 

“He loves doing this part.” Buffy whispered to them.

 

“Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need.” Giles finished.

 

“Except for one thing: how do you kill them?” Xander stated flatly.

 

“*You* don't, *I* do.” Buffy answered firmly.

 

“Well, Jesse's my...” Xander began to argue.

 

“Jesse is *my* responsibility. I let him get taken.” Buffy interrupted him.

 

“That's not true.” He argued.

 

“If you hadn't shown up they would have taken us, too. Does anybody mind if I pass out?” Willow asked shakily.

 

“Breathe.” Buffy told her.

 

“Breathe.” Willow agreed.

 

“This big guy, Luke. He talked about an offering to the Master. Now, I don't know what or who, but if they weren't just feeding then Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him.” Buffy told Giles.

 

“Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?” Willow asked.

 

“And they'd believe us, of course.” Buffy drawled.

 

“Well, we don't have to say vampires. We, we could just say that there's a, a bad man.” Willow tried.

 

“They couldn't handle it even if they did show up. They'd only come with guns.” Buffy explained.

 

“You have no idea where they took Jesse?” Giles asked.

 

“I looked around, but soon's they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, voom!” Buffy told Giles.

 

“They can fly?” Xander arched an eyebrow.

 

“They can drive.”

 

“Oh.” Xander looked almost let down.

 

“I don't remember hearing a car.” Willow added thoughtfully.

 

“Let's take an enormous intuitive leap, shall we, and say they went underground.”

 

“Vampires really jam on sewer systems. You can get anywhere in the entire town without catching any rays. But I didn't see any access around there.” Buffy expanded on Giles’ comment.

 

“Well, there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole town.” Xander pointed out.

 

“If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a, a meeting place, it would, uh... I suppose we could go to the building commission.” Giles pondered.

 

“We *so* don't have time.” Buffy argued, ready to go out and search by herself.

 

“Uh, guys? There may be another way.” Willow tried.

 

\-------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you’re the only one sober Sammy.”

 

“It’s Sam, jerk. And get drunk on a school night when Dad’ll have me up at dawn to do PT? You might enjoy that but no thanks.”

 

“Oh Sam, you’re sixteen now.”

 

“Yeah and who still jumps at Dad’s every command?” Sam asked, as they pulled into the motel.

 

“Low blow bro.”

 

“Whatever, thanks for picking me up.”

 

“As if I’d let you walk back alone, at night. Even if you are armed and can fight off most footballers.”

 

“Thanks, I think.” Sam got out and headed inside smiling at his Dad who nodded back.

 

“Drunk?”

 

“No sir. No alcohol.” Sam answered and John nodded.

 

“Good. Homework?”

 

“Already done sir.”

 

“Alright, head to bed. I’ve got intel on a hunt this weekend, bought time you came too Sam.” Sam groaned inwardly but didn’t let his expression change.

 

“Yes sir.” He trudged into the room he shared with Dean and flopped fast first on his bed.

 

“You okay?” Dean asked as he walked in and Sam nodded without raising his head.

“Want to try again with more enthusiasm.”

 

“You might get a kick out of our lifestyle Dean but I don’t. I did have training this weekend but now I’ll have to tell coach I can’t.” Sam grumbled and Dean rolled his eyes. It was about time Sam got over it and accepted they’d never be normal.

 

“So tell the coach you have a family thing.” Dean told him, flicking him with a towel.

“Man am I glad I don’t have to deal with school anymore.”

 

“There’s this thing called college, maybe you’ve heard about it?” Sam rolled over to stare at him.

 

“Why bother? I’m a hunter Sam and always will be.”

 

“And maybe that’s enough for you Dean but I want to go to college, live in the one place for more than six months. Don’t you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

\------------------------------------

Xander tried to relax into his chair outside the waiting room of Sunnydale General, across from the nurse’s station and down the hall from Buffy’s room. There was nothing interesting going on, two police officers talking to a security guard, nurses and orderlies going about their tasks. The his eyes narrowed as he spotted Angelus walking out of the waiting room from the elevator bearing some white flowers and whistling a few bars of "Ode to Joy" from Beethoven's 9th symphony. He quickly got up and faced him down in the hall.

 

“Visiting hours are over.” He stated firmly, refusing to show fear.

 

“Well, I'm pretty much family.” The vampire shot back.

 

“Yeah. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no, I guess you can't.” Xander was fighting to keep his cool and be his normal snarky self.

 

“If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?” Angelus threatened.

 

“Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops... or the orderlies... But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?” Xander stood his ground and crossed his arms, trying to be as intimidating as he could. He’d grown a bit over the last few months and he’d gained a little muscle so maybe a normal thug would have second thoughts but a vampire? He was so screwed.

 

“Buffy's White Knight. You still love her.” Angelus leaned in closer.

“It must just eat you up that I got there first.”

 

“You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there.” Xander threw back coldly. Angelus slapped the flowers against Xander's chest.

 

“Tell her I stopped by.” He gave Xander one final look and then went back through the waiting room to the elevator. Xander shuddered, covered his mouth and let out a breath of relief.

 

\------------------------------

“When were you planning to say something?” Sam dropped his bag, swallowing hard at the tone of his Dad’s voice.

 

“About what?” He asked, despite having a pretty good idea.

 

“This.” John snarled, throwing him a piece of paper. Sam scanned it and grinned. A full ride at Stanford! This was what he’d been praying for.

“Well!”

 

“I applied to a few colleges, Dad. You saw the paperwork months ago.” Sam kept his tone even and non-confrontational.

 

“As part of school! So what is this?”

 

“A response. I’m in at Stanford, full ride.”

 

“Then you better let then now quick you won’t be taking it.” John answered, neither noticing Dean slip inside.

 

“What? Why not? This is everything I’ve been looking for.” Sam stared at his Dad and Dean shook his head.

 

“Four years Sam! What about the hunt?”

 

“Hunting isn’t everything Dad, maybe I want more? It’s always about what you want. I don’t want this life.” Sam argued, beginning to lose his temper.

 

“Dad come on, you know Sammy’s a geek. It’s only four years and he’ll still have holidays.” Sam turned and smiled at Dean for sticking up for him. Dean’s answering smile was shaky.

 

“Stay out of this Dean! Sam you are not going and that is final! “ John roared and Sam scowled.

 

“You can’t stop me.”

 

“Watch me! You walk out that door then you don’t come back.” Sam and Dean both froze.

 

“Dad no. Come on guys, just calm down and we can talk this out.”

 

“That want you want Dad? Fine!” Sam grabbed his bag and ran into the bedroom he still shared with Dean, picking his duffle up and starting to shove his clothes in. Dean followed a few seconds later.

 

“Sammy... give Dad a chance to cool off. Don’t leave like this.” Dean pleaded and then sighed as he noticed the unshed tears in Sam’s eyes.

 

“I can’t do this Dean, I’m not you or Dad. I have to get out while I have a chance and Stanford is my chance.” Sam tried to explain and then zipped up his bag, gave Dean a shaky smile and then walked out of the apartment. Dean left the bedroom to see his Dad half way through a bottle of whisky.

 

“You’re really letting him leave like this?” He asked and John glared.

“Fine.” Dean snarled, grabbing his keys. He jumped in the Impala and went looking for Sam. He relaxed when he saw Sam walking down the road towards the bus depot.

“Sam!” he yelled as he pulled over and shoved the passenger door open.

“Get in before you get soaked bitch.” Sam hesitated and then crawled in, hugging his duffle to his chest.

“When’s the bus?”

 

“Don’t know.” Sam answered softly and Dean sighed.

 

“Give Dad a few months to calm down, everything’ll be fine, you’ll see.” Dean looked over at Sam and managed a smile.

“Got somewhere to stay until classes start. You’ve still got a few months right?” he asked and saw Sam nod out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing a store he pulled over.

“Stay here.” Going inside he grabbed a trolley and then filled it with easily kept food, canned drinks, toilettres, paper, pens, towels, sheets, anything he thought Sam might need. He payed with a credit card and then packed it all into the bag, along with all the cash he had on him plus an unused credit card. Sam stared at him wide eyed when he got back but there was the hint of a smile on his face.

 

“Thanks.” Sam whispered as they pulled into the depot.

“Come and see me?” Sam asked.

 

“You bet Sammy. Be safe.” Dean moved in and gave him a quick hug before driving off. The last sight of Sam he had was the kid standing alone with three bags at he feet, watching him drive away.

 

\----------------------

“"The council is not welcome here.  I have no time for orders.  If I need someone to scream like a woman I'll give you a call." Buffy coldly stated without turning around. Wesley came to stand next to her.

 

"I'm not here for the council.  Just tell me how I can help."  Buffy looked up at him.

"That is so classy!” Cordelia exclaimed, looking around at the others.

“Isn't he just so classy?"

"It's a start." Buffy admitted.

"So there is something I can do… besides scream like a woman." Wesley asked dryly.

"There is plenty.  There is chores for everyone.” She got up  and went to the books.

 

"Darkness will follow and day becomes night." Wesley read slowly several minutes later, Buffy standing next to him with her arms crossed

 

"An eclipse." She stated.

"Standard procedure for an ascension?" Wesley questioned. Angel stepped up to them.

"That puts me back into the game." He said.

 

"Yea, it does.  You and Xander are going to have to work together now.  Can you guys handle that?" She asked and neither male looked overly happy about that.  


"But I'm still key-guy, right?" Xander asked and Buffy smiled slightly.

 

"Right."

 

"Then Angel, - in his non key-guy capacity, - can work with me."

"What fun." Angel stated sarcastically.

"Hey!  Key-guy is still talking…"

"Oh, that's good!  Start bickering.  That's going to look great for us.” Buffy stated, walking past them towards the steps, “You guys are like little old ladies!"

Buffy moved to look over Oz' and Willow's shoulders as they looked through some books on the table of the library. 

 

"So, how are we coming on vulcano detail?" She asked.

"I think we can work it out." Oz told her.

"Fun with chemistry." Willow added with a nervous grin.

"Xander said he should be able to get the materials." Buffy told them.

"Who's going to stoke it up?" Oz asked. Buffy turned to Giles coming up beside them.

"You feel up to it?" She asked the ex-Watcher. Giles took his glasses off to polish.

"Ah, I suppose it should be I.  It's strangely fitting in a grotesque fashion."

"Okay guys, start reaching out.” Buffy told them

 

“Weapons, weapons, weapons."  Buffy started walking out. "Ah, what about you?"   


"There is something I have to get."

 

\-------------------------

“Arm bow men!” Xander called and Oz and some others grabbed bows, lighting the arrows on fire as vampires came up the stairs.

“Fire!” He watched the results before calling for them to fire again. The fighting was caotic and yet semi-organised and he could watch the various defending groups while commanding his own section.

 

“Xander take 'em down." Buffy yelled and he nodded. Xander pulled a stake out of his back pocket.

 

"Everyone: hand to hand!  Everyone!  Lets go!  Move!  Move!" He yelled. The fight continued as the mayor followed Buffy into the school. Xander looked up at the explosion and smiled slightly.

 

Xander watched Wesley being put in the ambulance.  Buffy kept looking around her.   


"We got off pretty cheap… considering." He pointed out.

"Seems like we did." She answered, still looking around. They walked a few more steps then Buffy stopped, still looking around.  Xander stopped beside her, his hands buried in his pockets.   


"He made it through the fight.” He said and Buffy whipped around to look at him. 

“Guess maybe he took off after."  Buffy blinked and looked down.  Xander maked a grimace then turned and walked away.  Buffy stood there, again looking around, and Giles came up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Are you all right?" He asked kindly. Buffy laid her head to one side.

 

"I'm tired." She answered softly. Giles smiled.

"I should imagine so.  It's been quite a couple of days."   


"I haven't processed everything yet. My brain isn't really functioning on the higher levels. It's pretty much: fire bad; tree pretty." Giles shook his head.

"Understandable.  Well, when it's working again congratulate it on a good campaign.  You did very well."

"Thank you.  I will."   


"I ah… I managed to ferret this out of the wreckage.  Now, it may not interest you, but… “ Giles reached into his jacket and pulled out a high school diploma.

“ I'd say you earned it."  Handed it to Buffy who looked at it and then took it. Giles took a deep breath and looked around. "There is a certain dramatic irony that's attached to all this.  A Synchronicity that borders on… on predestination, one might say." Buffy just looked at him.

"Fire bad; tree pretty.” Giles looked back at her.

"Yes, s…sorry. I'm going to see to Wesley, see if he's… is still… whimpering."  He walked off and Buffy looked after him.  Suddenly she turned around a slight frown on her face.  Her eyes locked on something and her face cleared. Angel was standing beside a fire truck looking at her. They both just stared at each other.  Buffy blinked and her face fell.  She hugged herself a little closer.  Angel slowly turned around and began walking away, Buffy watching him throw the lingering smoke.

 

 

Willow sat on a stone bench in front of the school, Xander sitting beside her on the ground and Oz standing behind her.  Cordelia walked up to them.

"Well, that’s the most fun you can have without having any fun." She commented.

"How about the part where we kicked some demon ass. I didn't hate that." Willow said with a smile, Oz stroking her hair.

"Hear, hear!" Xander called as Buffy joined them.

 

"You guys want to take off?  I think we've done pretty much all we can." Buffy told them

"I'm for it." Cordelia answered with a nod. Willow looked up at Buffy.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah… I'm okay. - I could use a little sleep though." Willow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Buffy sat down on the bench next to her.

“If someone could just wake me when it's time to go to college, that'd be great."  Willow smiled at her.   


"Guys take a moment to deal with this: - we survived." Oz stated and Xander nodded.

"It was a hell of a battle!" Buffy agreed.

"Not the battle high school." Oz clarified. They all looked quietly at the school and listened to the crickets chirping. "We're taking a moment  and we're done." He finished as they all got up.  


"Well, School's done." Xander commented as he walked beside Cordelia. Oz put an arm around Willow as they all walked off together. It's ssso… Cool!"

"Why do demons even come here anymore?  I mean, don't they know…" Willow babbled happily as they walked away. On the ground at their feet was a maroon Sunnydale High 99 yearbook with the word 'The Future Is Ours' on it.

 

 _TBC..._   



	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: I don’t own them._

**Chapter 2**

“Proserpexa ... let the cleansing fires from the depths burn away the suffering souls and bring sweet death. “ Willow called as lightning crackled between her and the statue. The ground began to shake and the wind got even stronger. Bolts of green magic shot from Willow's body toward the statue. Wind swirled around them, filled with dirt and debris, etc. The statue glowed bright yellow-white. Suddenly the stream of magic was interrupted and the glowing subsided, as Xander appeared in front of the statue. Willow stared at him in surprise.

 

“Hey, black-eyed girl. Whatcha doin'?” Xander asked without moving away.

“Get out of here.” Willow commanded, hair and eyes still black.

“Ah, no. You're not the only one with powers, you know. You may be a hopped-up uber-witch, but ... this carpenter can dry-wall you into the next century.” He shifted slightly, getting ready to move if necessary. “I'm not joking, Xander. Get out of my way. Now.” She sent a bolt of magic at him that lifted him off his feet and threw him to the ground in front of the statue. Xander slowly sat up at the base of the temple, holding his ribs. He staggered to his feet and blocked the flow of magic again. The magic stopped flowing and Willow glared at him.

“You can't stop this.”

 

“Yeah, I get that. It's just, where else am I gonna go? You've been my best friend my whole life. World gonna end ... where else would I want to be?” Xander told her, letting go of his ribs.

“Is this the master plan? You're going to stop me by telling me you love me?” Willow scorned and Xander shrugged.

“Well, I was going to walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but ... it seemed kinda cartoony.” He admitted with a small smile.

“Still making jokes.” She glared again.

“I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. And I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid, and hey.” He paused to spread his arms out, completely blocking the statue.

“I still want to hang. You're Willow.”

“Don't call me that.” Willow snapped angrily.

“First day of kindergarten. You cried because you broke the yellow crayon, and you were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion. But the thing is? Yeah. I love you. I loved crayon-breaky Willow and I love ... scary veiny Willow. So if I'm going out, it's here. If you wanna kill the world? Well, then start with me. I've earned that.” Xander demanded, standing firm against her magic.

“You think I won't?”

“It doesn't matter. I'll still love you.” He told her, taking a step closer.

“Shut up.” Willow demanded angrily. She gestured with her hand and Xander’s head jerked to the side as if he’d been hit. Three parallel cuts appeared on his cheek, bloody as if scratched. He put his hand up to them, looking at his fingers.

Willow watched, panting and looking a bit nervous. Xander looked back up at her and smiled slightly.

 

“I love you.” He stated calmly, taking another step. Willow made another slashing gesture and Xander doubled over, falling to his knees. Panting, he got up again, and his shirt is ripped open over the heart, more scratches visible on his chest. He panted and grimaced from the pain but faces Willow again.

“I ... love y-“ he panted out.

“Shut up!!” She screamed. Willow threw a blast of magic at him, and he staggered backward but didn’t fall down. Willow still held her hand out, a little bit of magic crackling around it but not as much as she expected. She looked surprised and anxious. Xander moves slowly toward her.

 

“I love you, Willow.”

“Stop!” She sent another magic blast, but it was weak and barely hurt Xander at all. He continued walking toward her. Willow continued holding out her hand and making the magic gesture, but nothing happened. She started to get teary.

 

“I love you.”

“Stop.” Willow started to cry and, as Xander got right up to her, she started hitting him with her fists. Xander just stood there and took it. After a moment she stopped hitting and started to cry for real. She fell to her knees and Xander knelt with her, putting his arms around her and holding her while she sobs.

 

“I love you.” He whispered into her hair. As Willow continued to cry in Xander's arms, the veins faded away from her face and her hair returned to its usual red.

 

\-------------------------------

Xander shaded his eyes as he watched the plane carrying Willow and Giles to England took off. Once it was out of sight he closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired, so tired of being the one to hold them all together, of being the one to pull the others back from the edge. Who held him together when he needed it? He snorted, no one, not since Jesse had died anyway. He had had Anya for a while but he was honestly glad that they had gone their separate ways. He needed a partner who would stand beside him and support him, not someone who clung to him and took everything he made. And Anya needed longer to learn what it meant to be human again. Giles and Willow would be gone for months at least and frankly he wasn’t sure he wanted to see her again. Yes he loved her, that would never change, but at the moment he didn’t like her all that much. His Willow had become a junkie, so much like his parents. Buffy had Dawn to take care of plus her classes and they just weren’t all that close, never had been if he was completely honest with himself.

 

Xander smiled as he turned back to his car and got in, starting his car but heading for the highway instead of back towards town. His last road trip had been cut short at Oxnard, maybe this time he’d get further. Work was between jobs and would be for several months yet so no worries there and everything he still owned was in the car, he’d broken his lease on the apartment he’d shared with Anya and had been looking for somewhere new. That could wait until he got back. For now it was time to hit the open road.

 

\-------------------------------

“See ya.” Dean said to the bartender, spotting Sam grabbing an empty table out of the corner of his eye.

“I talked to the bartender.” He told Sam as he sat down.

 

“Did you get anything? Besides her number?” He asked, looking up from John’s journal.

 

“Dude, I’m a professional. I’m offended that you would think that.” Sam just gave him a knowing look.

“All right, yeah.” Dean chuckled and held up a napkin with a phone number on it.

 

“You mind doin’ a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?” Sam asked him and Dean looked back at him.

 

“Huh? Look, there’s nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn’t do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?”

 

“Nope, nothing. It wasn’t in Dad’s journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess.”

 

“Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?” Dean asked and Sam pulled out a newspaper clipping.

 

“Right. Yeah. His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on.” Sam explained.

 

“Is there any connection between the two of them?”

 

“Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds.”

 

“ So, to recap, the only successful intel we’ve scored so far is the bartender’s phone number.” Dean smirked and then looked around as Sam seemed to see something across the room.

“What?” Sam ignored him and got up, walking away to stop at another table with a young woman sitting at it.

“Sam?”

 

“Meg.” Sam called and the woman turned to him with a smile.

 

“Sam!”

 

\---------------------------------

Ellen looked up as the door opened and a young man tiredly walked in. He was dressed in ratty jeans and a t-shirt and covered in dust.

 

“Please tell me you have a phone?” He pleaded when he reached the bar.

 

“Sure do. You alright?” She asked in concern.

 

“I should never try to leave home. Engine dropped out of my car a couple of miles back, did the same thing on my post high school road trip.” He explained as he slumped on a bar stool. Feeling pity for him she filled a glass with water and dumped some ice in.

 

“Drink this before you collapse. Phone’s over there.” She pointed to the phone attached to one of the walls.

“Got a room out back if you need to lay down for a bit, looks like the heat really got to you.” She offered but he shook his head.

 

“No thanks, I need to call a tow truck and see what the damage is this time. But thanks for the offer, I’m Xander.” He offered his hand and she shook it.

 

“Ellen, I own the bar.” She answered.

“That’s my daughter Jo.” She nodded to the girl about Xander’s age as she came in carrying a box of bottles.

 

“Nice to meet you. Thought this place was a mirage at first. I’m glad it’s not; don’t think I would have made it much further.” Xander admitted and Ellen nodded.

 

“Town’s another five miles down the road but there isn’t a lot of traffic. I know a good salvager if you want, he’s in South Dakota but he’ll do a better job than the local and for cheaper. Unless you need it to be local?” Ellen offered and watched him perk up a bit.

 

“You mean it?” She nodded and Xander grinned.

“Thanks. Local doesn’t matter, I’m not headed anywhere specific.” He told her and she nodded.

 

“Jo! Give Bobby a call for me.” She called out and her daughter yelled back an okay.

“Bobby Singer’s a good man, but he can be a bit abrupt with strangers. He’ll be able to fix it or at least give you your options.”

 

“I really appreciate it; you didn’t need to do this.” Xander stammered and Ellen shrugged. She didn’t really know why herself except the poor kid looked like he really needed someone willing to help and he did vaguely remind her of someone.

 

“Where are you from?” She asked.

 

“Small town California.” He answered absently.

“Tried to go on the all American road trip after high school, got as far as Oxnard and ended up washing dishes in a strip club for the rest of the summer to make enough money to fix the car and get home. Figured I’d try again.” He shrugged and Ellen smiled.

 

“At least you got further this time. Need to call anyone back home to let them know where you are?” She asked and Xander looked away.

 

“No.” Was the quiet answer and she found herself tossing him a pack of chips.

 

“Um...”

 

“On the house. Bobby in?” She asked as Jo wandered back in.

 

“Yeah, he said he’ll come have a look. Should be here tomorrow.” Jo answered and then stole one of Xander’s chips, getting a small smile in return.

“I’m Jo.”

 

“Xander.” He answered, shaking her hand.

 

“Interesting name. Short for something?”

 

“Alexander. I had a friend who had trouble pronouncing that when we were little so it got shortened.” He told her and Jo nodded.

 

“You taking the backroom for the night?” She asked and he fidgeted.

 

“Take the truck and go get his bag for him, then show him the room Jo.” Xander turned to her, he eyes wide in shock. Did no one ever do anything nice for this boy?

 

“You don’t have to. Really, I’ll be fine.” He babbled and Ellen smiled.

 

“Humour me kid.” She shooed them both away and watched as Xander followed Jo outside in a daze.

 

She kept going over why the kid seemed familiar as the regulars and several hunters trickled in. She heard her truck pull in after about half an hour and then the back door open and shut so Jo had obviously shown him the back way in to avoid the crowd. A few minutes later Jo walked in and went about her usual work of cleaning tables. It was another thirty minutes before Xander crept back in, freshly showered so Jo must have shown him where the bathroom was. Ellen smiled at him and nodded him over to the bar. He took a seat and she shoved a plate with a sandwich over to him.

 

Ellen watched him tense more and more as the regular hunters stared at him. She felt sorry for him but hunters were paranoid for a reason. She didn’t think the kid was dangerous but there was still a sense of familiarity about him.

 

“Got any family out this way? You look familiar for some reason.” She asked and Xander shook his head since his mouth was full.

 

“Just my parents and uncle and we all live in California.”

 

“Huh, it’s really weird.” She said and Xander shrugged.

 

“My Uncle Rory used to travel a bit years ago maybe you met him or knowing him I have a few unknown cousins out there.”

 

“Guess so.” She answered, maybe Bobby would know something.

 

\-------------------------------

When Bobby arrived at the Roadhouse he walked in and then stopped to stare. Ellen was behind the bar and Jo was sitting with...Sam? But wasn’t he with Dean or at college or something? He looked again and shook his head; no it wasn’t Sam though the resemblance was there. The kid looked a bit shorter and closer to Dean’s build than Sam’s though he had Sam’s hair colour.

 

“Hey Bobby.” Ellen called and the two young people turned to him. Bobby swallowed as eyes identical to Sam’s stared at him curiously.

“This is Xander; his car is the one Jo called you about. Xander this is Bobby.” She introduced them and Xander smiled. Personally Bobby was beginning to freak out a little, because that smile? That was Dean right there, not his normal grins but the true smile that was rarely seen. Who the hell was this kid? Or maybe it should be what was he?

 

“Thanks for coming to see it sir. I’m kind of sick of the engine falling out and stranding me though this is nicer than the last place it happened.” Xander told him and Bobby recognised his accent as southern California.

 

“No problem kid, I’ll take a look for you and see what can be done. So where is it?”

 

“Hope you brought the tow truck Bobby cause it’s a fair way down the road.” Jo told him and Bobby nodded.

 

“Let’s go then. See you later Ellen, Jo.” Bobby headed outside and the kid followed after grabbing his bag. Bobby got into his truck and Xander climbed up into the passenger seat, sitting quietly as he headed down the road.

“Headed anywhere special?” Bobby asked after a while and saw Xander shake his head.

 

“Just on a road trip. Tried once before but didn’t get very far so I figured I have some spare time might as well try again.” Xander explained.

 

“So no problem with heading to my place for a bit while I work on your car?”

 

“Nope. Any okay motels in your area?”

 

“There’s one and they’re pretty reasonable.”

 

“That’s good. Any jobs going? I’m going to need more money.”

 

“What can you do?”

 

“I’m crew lead back home for a construction company, before that I did a lot of fast food jobs and bartending.” Xander told him and Bobby glanced over him again, noticing the muscles formed by hard labour.

 

“Not much of that sort of work going round at the moment. Know anything about cars?”

 

“I can change a tire.” Xander answered slowly.

 

“Want to learn? A man should know how to take care of his car and I could use some help round the yard.” Bobby hid a smile as the kid shot him a half suspicious, half grateful look. He pulled the truck over as he spotted the dilapidated car sitting on the side of the road. He whistled as he saw that yes, the engine had literally fallen out. Xander grimaced and shrugged.

 

“Please tell me it’s fixable.” He begged and Bobby sighed.

 

“Honestly? You’d be better off selling it for scrap and getting a new one from the looks of things but I’ll know more when I get it back to the yard.”

 

\-----------------------------------

Bobby grinned as he watched Xander struggle with a wrench. The kid was a hard worker and a fast learner, he’d give him that. He’d been there two weeks now and it was working out well. Xander had sold his car and Bobby had helped him find one to fix up. He was even thinking of asking the boy if he wanted to use his guest room to save on motel fees. Xander hadn’t reacted to any of the small tests Bobby had administered so the boy was human and not possessed and yet little things he did would remind him of the Winchester’s. Maybe he was some long lost cousin or something. Wasn’t like he talked to John anymore and he wasn’t going to track him down just to ask.

 

\-----------------------------

“Well, you were right. It wasn’t very easy to find, but you were right. A shtriga _is_ a kind of witch. They’re Albanian, but legends about ‘em date back to ancient Rome. They feed off of spiritus vitae.” Sam said as he read from the computer screen.

“Spiri-what?” Dean asked in bewilderment.

 

“Vitae. It’s Latin—it translates to “breath of life”. Kind of like your life force or essence.”

 

“Didn’t the doctor say the kids’ bodies were wearin’ out?” Dean asked with a frown and Sam nodded.

 

“It’s a thought. You know, she takes your vitality, maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtrigas can feed off anyone, but they prefer—“

 

“Children.” Dean finished.

 

“Yeah. Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this—shtrigas are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man.”

 

“No. That’s not right. She’s vulnerable when she feeds.”

 

“What?” Sam looked at Dean and frowned, where had Dean picked that tidbit up?

 

“If you catch her when she’s eating, you can blast her with consecrated wrought irons, buckshots, or rounds, I think.”

 

“How do you know that?” Sam asked in surprise.

 

“Dad told me. I remember.”

 

“Oh. So, uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?”

 

“No. That’s it. What?” Sam stared at him.

 

“Nothin’. Okay, so, assuming we _can_ kill it when it eats, we still gotta find the thing first, which ain’t gonna be a cakewalk. Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they’re not hunting.”

 

“What kind of human disguise?” Dean asked.

 

“Historically, something innocuous—it could be anything. But it’s usually a feeble old woman, which may be how the whole witches-as-old-crones legend got started.” Dean dug a map out of his bag as Sam talked.

 

“Hang on.”

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“Check this out.” Sam walked over to see the map too.

“I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now, these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center?”

 

“The hospital.” Sam whispered in shock.

 

“The hospital. When we were there, I saw a patient—an old woman.”

 

“An old person, huh?” Sam asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Yeah.” Dean answered.

 

“In the hospital? Whew. Better call the coast guard.” Sam laughed and Dean shot him a glare.

 

“Well, listen, smartass, she had an inverted cross hangin’ on her wall.” Sam’s smile faded and they got ready to move.

 

\------------------------------------

Bobby turned to go back out to the yard only to see Xander standing in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at the books on the table. So much for keeping him from noticing Bobby’s side job.

 

“So nutjob, retired Watcher, occult buff?” Xander asked, body poised for flight. Bobby raised an eyebrow at the unexpected response and then frowned. A what?

 

“What’s a Watcher and why would these books make you think I’m one?” He asked and saw Xander tense even further.

Get in here and sit down Xander, I think we need to talk.”

 

“As long as you promise you’re not some crazy.” That made Bobby chuckle and he got up to get two beers.

 

“I’m not and I know you don’t usually drink but I think this talk calls for it.” He tossed the bottle and Xander caught it easily. His shirt moved and Bobby stared at a very odd looking scar at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Seeing where he was looking Xander pulled his shirt up and opened the bottle to take a large swallow, without reacting to the holy water in it.

“So Watcher?”

 

“No way, you first.”

 

“I’m a hunter.” Bobby answered and Xander choked on his beer.

 

“Guess I didn’t need to hide the stakes and holy water in my bag.” Xander commented once he’d cleared the liquid from his lungs. This time it was Bobby that nearly choked and then laughed.

 

“Nope. How long have you been hunting?”

 

“Since I was fifteen. My best friend was taken by vampires and after that I couldn’t go back to ignoring what was going on in town.” Xander explained.

 

“I’m sorry about your friend. But vampires? I thought they were pretty much wiped out?” Xander stared at him and then cracked up laughing.

 

“You’re joking right? Sunnydale’s pretty much overrun and I know they’re worldwide thanks to the local Watcher.” Xander explained once he’d stopped laughing.

 

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned a Watcher?”

 

“They’re this big organisation based in England. They are very big in supernatural research and fighting. They’re all over the world.” Xander explained briefly.

 

“Huh. You any good at research? I could use a hand.” Bobby asked and Xander grinned.

 

“Pass the books.”

 

_TBC..._

 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Any sections of speech from the episode are from the subtitles or a website.

Chapter 3

 

“Xander!” He jumped and hit his head on the car above him but then rolled out from under it and ran for the house.

“Bobby? What is it?” He asked as he skidded into the kitchen.

“Get the tow truck set up. We’ve got a pick up to make.” Bobby answered tightly and Xander frowned.

“This isn’t a normal tow is it?” Xander asked and Bobby sighed.

“Got a call from Sam Winchester, the family Impala’s been totalled and his Dad and brother are still in hospital.”

“Winchester....the brothers who were here and left you with a body while I was out?” Xander asked and Bobby nodded.   
“Okay I’ll get the truck ready. Anything else you think I should pack?” 

“Weapons and protection.”

“Gotcha.”

\------------------------  
“Oh, man. Dean is gonna be pissed.” Sam groaned as he stared at the Impala. He’d noticed the guy with Bobby and assumed it was Xander, the young hunter that stayed with Bobby now. They hadn’t actually met when the brothers had gone to Bobby’s; Xander had been out running errands.

“Look, Sam…this just ain’t worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap.” Bobby said despite the fact that Xander was already hooking the car up to the truck. Sam smiled slightly at that and then reached in to retrieve his mutilated laptop.

“No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better, he’s gonna wanna fix this.” He told Bobby flatly.

“There’s nothin’ to fix. The frame’s a pretzel, the engine’s ruined –- barely any parts worth salvagin’.” Bobby said loudly enough for Xander to hear since he was still attaching the Impala for a tow.

“Listen to me, Bobby. If there’s only one working part, that’s enough. We’re not just gonna give up on…” Sam trailed off, realising he was talking about Dean and not the car.

“Okay. You got it.” Bobby sighed and Xander walked over, finally finished.

“Here. Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him.” Bobby took the list from Sam and Xander stared at it over the older man’s shoulder. 

“What’s John want with this?” Bobby asked and Sam looked at him and then Xander who was frowning.

“Protection from the demon.” Bobby looked at him strangely and Xander’s frown deepened.  
“What?”

“Nothin’. It’s just, uh…” Bobby trailed off.

“Bobby. What’s goin’ on?” Sam begged and to his surprise it was Xander who answered.

“Isn’t this for summoning?” He asked, pointing to one of the things on the list and Bobby nodded.

“Sam...this stuff ain’t for protection from a demon...it’s to summon one.” Bobby admitted and Sam’s hands tightened into fists.  
“I can get it easily enough.” Bobby finished. While Bobby thought things through Sam looked again at Xander. Something about the other hunter was bugging him. Xander caught him looking and flashed him a grin and Sam stopped breathing for a second. A shiver went down his spine as he realised that grin was identical to Dean’s. Freaky.   
“Xander head back with Sam. If John and Dean are down he’ll need backup if anything happens.

“Sure thing Bobby.” Xander told him, heading back to the tow truck to grab his bag. 

\-----------------------  
“Been hunting long?” Sam asked to break the silence in the car. 

“Since I was fifteen. Vampires got my best friend and after that I couldn’t ignore what was going on.” Xander answered quietly and Sam flinched.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I was actually taking a break when the engine decided to fall out of my car a few miles down the road from this Roadhouse. Lady who owned it was nice, gave me a room for the night and called Bobby for me. I was at his for a bit before we found out we hiding things for no reason, was pretty funny actually.” Xander explained and Sam smiled as he imagined that happening.   
“So can I ask what happened to wreck the car like that and land your family in hospital or is it personal?”

“We’ve been hunting this demon ever since I was six months old. Got a lead on it but it was pretty much a trap. They got Dad but we rescued him except...” Sam trailed off and Xander grimaced.

“Possessed?”

“Yeah. Demon hurt Dean badly but I managed to get it out of Dad. I was driving us to the hospital when a semi sideswiped us. Dad’s okay but Dean....they’re saying he might not wake up.” Sam finished quietly and then looked up in surprise as a warm hand squeezed his shoulder. Xander quickly moved it so both hands were on the wheel; Bobby had insisted Sam not drive again on the way back to the hospital.  
“He has to wake up...he has to.” Sam murmured and Xander swallowed. Times like this he was glad Jesse and Tara had been gone so quickly. They hadn’t had to see their loved ones lingering in a hospital and wondering if they’d ever wake again. And right then Xander decided Dean would wake up, he’d find someone who could heal him and make them do it if he had to. 

\--------------------------------  
“You’re quiet.” John commented and Sam went over to his bed to slam the bag Bobby had given him down. He’d shown Xander to Dean’s room and left him there, standing guard. 

“You think I wouldn’t find out?” Sam asked angrily.

“What are you talkin’ about?”

“That stuff from Bobby. You don’t use it to ward off a demon; you use it to summon one. You’re planning on bringing the demon here, aren’t you, and having some stupid macho showdown!” 

“I have a plan, Sam.” John argued.

“That’s exactly my point! Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what; you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!”

“Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean.”

“How? How is revenge gonna help him? You’re not thinkin’ about anybody but yourself! It’s the same selfish obsession!” Sam spat back.

“It’s funny, you know what, I thought this was your obsession, too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!”

“It was possessing you, Dad; I would’ve killed you, too!” Sam argued, how could his Dad honestly have expected to kill him too.

“Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!”

“Go to hell.” Sam half yelled.

“I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake!” they froze, staring as the glass of water shattered and spilled as it hit the floor. They stared and then turned to the door as doctors rushed past.

“Sam!” Sam felt a pit of fear open in his stomach as Xander called for him.

“Who was that? Something’s goin’ on out there.” John said but Sam was already out the door. Xander grabbed him at the door to Dean’s room, keeping him outside and Sam watched as the doctor used the defibrillator on Dean, trying to find a pulse. Sam felt tears begin to fall and Xander tightened his grip in an attempt at giving comfort. 

“All clear.” The doctor called.

“Clear.” The nurse shocked Dean but he was still flatlining. 

“No.” Sam sobbed, half collapsing in Xander’s arms. 

“Still no pulse.”

“Okay, let’s go again. 360.”

“Charging.”

“All clear.”

“Clear. Sam shuddered as Dean was shocked again and even Xander could feel tears forming as he watched.  
“Still no pulse. Clear.” 

“No change. I’m starting CPR.” Sam suddenly stiffened in Xander’s arms, looking around and Xander shivered. Great the hospital had at least one ghost. Please let Bobby’s gift work, he really didn’t need to get possessed again.

“We have a pulse. We’re back into sinus rhythm.” Sam smiled in relief and Xander slowly let go so Sam could back out into the hallway.

“You okay?” Xander asked softly and Sam shrugged. 

“I...for a second I could swear I heard Dean shouting.” Sam admitted and Xander slid down the wall next to him to sit.

“Great. If Dean’s out of his body that’s not exactly a good sign is it? I didn’t hear anything but I felt something.” Xander admitted and Sam turned to him, hope beginning to show in his eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Been possessed twice by non-demonic things, makes it easier for it to happen again. Bobby gave me a nifty amulet to stop it but said I’m more...open to feeling things that are out there.”

“So Dean’s still here.” Sam smiled and Xander couldn’t help smiling as he nodded. 

\---------------------------  
John stopped as he saw the young man guarding his eldest son’s room. He stared at the kid and his heart leapt into his throat even as he shook his head. He was seeing things, that was all. He was imaging the kids hair was the same shade as Sammy’s that he was the same height as Dean but a bit lankier in build. And he was definitely imaging that those were his own brown eyes staring back at him out of a strangers face. The kid was staring back at him now curiously, his stance shifting ever so slightly so that he completely blocked Dean’s room. A small smile crossed his lips at the move. The young man didn’t even know Dean and yet was willing to fight for his life against any comers.

“Xander?” He called and brown eyes narrowed slightly, taking in his dishevelled appearance and the hospital band still around his wrist.

“Mr. Winchester?” Was the tense question.

“John’s fine. How...how is he?” He moved slowly forward and then the kid relaxed. John smiled again as he heard Sam’s approaching footsteps.

“No change.” Xander answered once Sam was close enough to hear as well. John watched Sam slump slightly at that and then stared in awe as Xander did something only Dean had ever been able to do with just a brief touch and small smile. He had to be seeing things but if he wasn’t....No! Alex was dead, had been for nearly twenty three years and this boy was not him! 

“You can go get some sleep.” Sam said and Xander shrugged.

“Coke sounds good. I’ll be in the cafeteria.” Xander told him and wandered off; whistling softly under his breath and Sam actually chuckled slightly.

“Bobby told him to guard us and he’s taking those orders very seriously.” Sam answered his Dad’s enquiring look. They walked into Dean’s room and John took the only seat, staring at his son. Dean, who was always so strong, looked small and weak hooked up to machines and lying so still in the bed.   
“He felt something too, when Dean almost...”

“What do you mean you felt something?” John asked.

“I mean, it felt like…like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don’t know if it’s my psychic thing or what. But do you think it’s even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?”

“Anything’s possible.”John told him, still thinking of the young man that had been guarding Dean.

“Well, there’s one way to find out.” Sam headed for the door. 

“Where you goin’?”

“I gotta pick something up. I’ll be back.”

“Wait, Sam. I promise…I won’t hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean’s okay.” John told him and Sam nodded, not sure whether or not to believe him. 

\---------------------------  
“Xander have you seen my Dad?” Sam called worriedly as he approached the other hunter.

“No, I thought he was in his room.”

“Oh. Well I got some info to go through to try and help Dean.”

“Good to hear. I...well I did some calls and I’m waiting to hear back.” Sam stared in shock and Xander shifted uncomfortably.

“You didn’t have...thanks.”

“No problem. I should go check in.” Xander walked away and Sam went into Dean’s room. Xander headed down to the boiler room since he knew Hallie would not appear anywhere they might be seen together. Out of all of Anya’s friends she was one of the few that liked him for who he was and how much he’d helped Anya. Plus she’d said she owed him one for something and he was calling it in. She was over lost childhoods which would make any wish harder to make but there were always loopholes. 

He paused as he saw John drawing on the floor in chalk and then sighed.

“Thought you told Sam who weren’t going to hunt the bastard till Dean was okay?” He asked and John actually jumped, aiming a gun at him. Xander’s hands went up to show he was unarmed and he backed away. 

“How’d you find me?”

“Wasn’t looking for you.” Xander answered, nervously eyeing the gun. He may not hate guns like most of the Scoobies but he had a healthy respect for them. 

“Then what are you doing down here?” 

“I’d say waiting for me.” A female voice called and Xander smiled, nodding in greeting.

“Hallie.”

“Xander. Heard your call. Calling in your favour?”

“Yep.”

“And not even for someone you know. You really are the Heart of the Scoobies.” She said with a small smile. John didn’t know who to aim at.

“Make a wish.” She told him and Xander took a deep breath.

“I wish that Dean would wake up fine and fully healed so that he can spend time with his Dad since he missed out a lot when he was a kid.” Xander stated very carefully and Hallie nodded, her visage morphing to demonic.

“Wish granted.” With that she vanished and John turned to face Xander fully, gun aimed at him.

“What the hell was that!”

“Hallie’s a vengeance demon, well if you ask them they’re more justice demons. We’ve had a few run ins and she decided she owed me a free wish. She’s over lost childhoods so I had to word it to bring his childhood in. Dean should be fine now.”

“You deal with demons!” John’s finger tightened slightly on the trigger.

“I’m from Sunnydale. The postman is a demon! Yes a lot of the wishes granted are bad but others...I called her once when I was a kid but she was blocked from answering, I think that’s why she did this. Becuase she knew what my childhood became but couldn’t do anything. They’re more neutral than anything really.” Xander shrugged.  
“Go see your son John.” Xander pushed as he felt...something and it wasn’t Hallie. John left slowly and Xander stared into the shadows, something was there and then....gone. Whatever it was it was evil with a capital ‘E’.

\-------------------------------  
Sam watched as Dean’s body moved, hands going to the tube in his throat as his eyes shot open. He was gagging on the tube and Sam could do9 nothing but stare in shock.

“Dean?” Sam whispered and then turned towards the door to yell.  
“Help! I need help!” he stood back as doctors and nurses flooded the room, most staring in shock before moving to Dean’s side babbling in medical jargon. He was forced to wait as they took Dean away for tests but an hour later he was back.

 

“I can’t explain it. The edema’s vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You’ve got some kind of angel watchin’ over you.” The doctor explained.

“Thanks, Doc.” Dean said and they waited till the man had left.  
“So you said a reaper was after me?”

“Yeah.” Sam answered, sitting down to just stare at Dean, happy to be having a conversation once again.

“How’d I ditch it?”

“You got me. Dean, you really don’t remember anything?” Sam pushed and Dean shrugged.

“No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something’s wrong.” They looked to the door and Dean smiled as his Dad walked in. 

“How you feelin’, dude?” John asked quietly, staring at Dean with something that looked like shock.

“Fine, I guess. I’m alive.” Dean answered uncomfortably.

“That’s what matters.”

“Where were you last night?” Sam asked.

“I had some things to take care of.” John answered, keeping quiet about what Xander had done for now. Where was the kid anyway?

“Well, that’s specific.”

“Come on, Sam.” Dean tried.

“Did you go after the demon?” Sam pushed.

“No.” John was happy to be able to answer pretty much truthfully.

“You know, why don’t I believe you right now?” Sam shot back and Dean sighed in disapproval. John smiled at his sons.

“Can we not fight? You know, half the time we’re fightin’, I don’t know what we’re fightin’ about. We’re just buttin’ heads. Sammy, I...I’ve made some mistakes. But I’ve always done the best I could. I just don’t wanna fight anymore, okay?” John said tiredly and both boys tensed.

“Dad, are you all right?” Sam asked and John nodded,

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m just tired. Hey, Sam, would you mind, uh…would you mind gettin’ me a cup of caffeine?” He aksed and Sam nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” John watched him go proudly, his boys really had grown up when he wasn’t looking. Maybe Xander had been right to wish for Dean to get time with him like he should have had as a kid.

“What is it?” Dean aksed, moving to sit on the edge of his bed and staring at his Dad, green eyes wide.

“You know, when you were a kid…I’d come home from a hunt. And after what I’d seen, I’d be…I’d be wrecked. And you’d…come up to me, and you’d put your hand on my shoulder, and you’d look me in the eye, and you’d…” John’s voice broke and tears formed but he pushed himself to continue.  
“you’d say, “It’s okay, Dad.” Dean…I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Dean asked quietly and with more than a little fear.

“You shouldn’t have had to say that to me. I should’ve been sayin’ that to you. You know, I put…I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, and you took care of me. You did that. And you didn’t complain, not once. I just want you to know…that I am so proud of you.” He was trying not to cry as he finally said the things he should have years ago.

“Is this really you talkin’?” Dean asked and John had to think. Was it him or the wish Xander had made? In the end it didn’t matter because Dean needed to hear it.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s really me.” He told Dean with a small smile.

“Why are you sayin’ this stuff?” Dean asked, wide eyed with fear and John sat down beside him, laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Because I should have said it years ago. The ay I raised you...treated you, it’s not fair and I am going to find some way to make it up to you Dean.” He looked up and Xander was standing in the doorway with a sad, wistful smile on his face and John had a feeling he knew why the kid had called Hallie as a child.   
“Thanks kid.” He said and Xander nodded.

“Who?” Dean asked suspiciously and Xander smiled.

“Xander Harris, Bobby asked me to stay since you and your Dad were down. Nice to see you awake.” 

“Thanks.” Dean said as Sam came up beside Xander. John gasped, seeing the two standing side by side....it felt like a kick to the gut.  
“Dad! What is it?” Dean grabbed his arm and both Sam and Xander began looking for threats.

“Look at them Dean.” John ordered and Dean stared at his brother and the stranger, his eyes slowly going wide.

“Alex?” Dean breathed the question but Sam heard and turned to stare at Xander who began backing nervously away. Sam grabbed his arm though and brown eyes widened with panic at the grip.

“Xander please...I need to ask you some questions, it’s important.” John begged and the kid nodded slowly, coming back into the room warily.   
“How old are you?”

“Twenty-two.” Xander answered, looking between the three Winchesters.

“Any chance you’re adopted?” John asked and Xander’s eyes went wide. What? Adopted? No way would Tony have missed shoving that in his face.

“Not that I know of. Why?” 

“Sam...Sam had a twin brother named Alex. We never found him after the fire.”

“Wait, you think I might be your missing son! That’s ridiculous. I’m from Southern California and you’re from where?” 

“We could ask the doctors to do a test.” Sam pointed out.  
“Please Xander, if we’re wrong than no harm.”

“And if you’re right?” He asked tightly, arms wrapped around his chest and Sam gripped his shoulder.

“Then you’ve got a family that wants you.” He answered too softly for his Dad or Dean to hear. He’d put the pieces together from what Xander had told him and how he acted. Xander frowned but slowly relaxed and then nodded. Sam went to get the doctor who took swabs from Xander, John and Sam to be sure. 

TBC...


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 

**Chapter 4**

The three Winchester’s watched Xander pace the waiting room. Dean had finally been discharged the day before so they’d all spent the night at the motel with Xander sharing a room with John. They’d gotten the call that morning saying the results of their tests were in and Xander hadn’t stopped pacing since. They were finally called and they all sat except for Xander who stood with his arms crossed defensively in the corner near the door.

 

“Well?” John asked and the doctor smiled.

 

“Congratulations it’s a boy.” The man told them and John closed his eyes, trying to hold back his emotions. Alex, his baby boy was alive. He opened his eyes and turned to his son, noticing Sam and Dean were also looking at their brother. Xander swallowed and edged towards the door slightly. Dean stood up and slowly approached him.

 

“It’s okay Xander.” It felt odd calling his brother something other than Alex but he didn’t want to push since it looked like the kid was about to bolt. He reached out a hand and laid it gently on Xander’s shoulder, feeling how tense the younger man was.

“Welcome home little brother.” Dean whispered and pulled Xander into a brief hug. Confused brown eyes met his when he pulled back.

 

“I don’t understand. How is this possible? There are pictures of me being brought home from the hospital.” Xander muttered. The others tensed as the doctor froze but Xander knew who it was, he could feel her.

“Hallie?” he called and she appeared so that all the Winchester’s could see her. Dean tensed and put himself between Xander and the suddenly appearing young woman.

“Does this have something to do with you saying you were blocked from granting my wish as a kid?” Xander asked and she nodded.

 

“You did good when you blew Wilkins up. Before then none of us could really get into Sunnydale, even the boss. When you and Anya got together I looked into it more. There’s something fishy about your birth, it felt like heavy demonic magic. I couldn’t get through it so I asked the boss to look.” She explained and then vanished and Xander looked over at John.

 

“You didn’t give me away?” Xander asked softly since the doctor was still frozen.

 

“No Alex, I never would have done that. After the fire they couldn’t find you. You were so young they said the fire had completely destroyed your remains.” John told him.

 

“Lets head back to the motel, we can talk freely there.” Sam offered, still staring at Xander in shock. Sure he’d known he had once had a twin brother but to suddenly have him be alive and in the same room was mind blowing.

 

\--------------------------------

“So what happened to separate us?” Xander asked once they’d finished the pizza Dean had insisted they get. Xander was still nervous and Sam was still in shock but Dean and John were just happy their family was almost whole again.

 

“When you and Sam were six months old a demon came, it killed your mom. Pinned her to the ceiling above the crib and then set the place on fire. When I got to the nursery Sam was the only one in the crib. I gave him to Dean and made him run and then tried to find you but there was nothing. I barely got out of the house. After the fire was out they told us that...that being so young it wasn’t uncommon not to find remains after a fire.” John explained and Xander frowned.

 

“So how did I end up in Sunnydale?” He asked and the others also frowned.

 

“That’s a good question. The only one that could have gotten him out is the demon but why?” Sam asked. Sam turned to his newly found brother and smiled at him.

“Have you...I get visions of things and people connected to the demon. Another kid this thing visited was telekinetic. Have you...”

 

“Had anything weird happen?” Xander finished for him and Sam nodded. Xander shrugged.

“I grew up in Sunnydale, weird is actually normal there. Town’s pretty much vampire central not to mention a feeding ground for demons of all kinds. The Mayor was actually a demon but he’s dead now. Tried to end the world at my high school graduation, I got to blow up the school to stop him.” Xander explained and then took a deep breath.

“I’m really easily possessed. It’s happened twice so far, once by a primal hyena spirit and the other time it was a spell. A chaos sorcerer turned everyone into their costumes one Halloween, I went as a soldier. It’s how I knew how to make the explosives for graduation. Bobby gave me a charm that’s meant to help keep it from happening again. I could sense Dean when they nearly lost him in the hospital but I didn’t hear anything like Sam did.” He was almost babbling and fighting to stay calm. A warm hand on his arm made him look up to see Sam giving him a hesitant smile. Sam...his twin brother and wasn’t that a shock. He’d been a sole child his whole life and now he suddenly had two brothers.

 

“Nice town.” Dean commented dryly and Xander shrugged.

 

“So, you guys called me Alex? Does that mean my name is really Alexander?” He asked nervously and John nodded.

 

“Alexander Michael Winchester.”

 

“Better than Lavelle.” Xander tried to joke but it fell flat.

“So...so what happens now? I’m twenty two not two so it’s not like I really need another parent.” Xander said and only Dean saw his Dad’s slight flinch at that.

 

“We get to know each other. It’s not like you’re a civilian we’re having to say ‘hey by the way you might have demons after you because you’re related’.” Dean said and they all laughed a bit at that.

 

“Yeah, that’s why dating sucks. Having to explain why the mugger exploded into ash is not fun.” Xander told them and Sam chuckled.

 

“Dean wouldn’t know, he never sticks around long enough for it to be considered dating.” John pointed out and Dean huffed.

“I understand you’re an adult Al...Xander but you are my son and I want to know you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

Bobby grinned as all three Winchester’s plus Xander appeared in his yard. He’d been so relieved when he’d gotten the call saying Dean had woken up and would be okay. Seeing Xander with them though...it was rather weird.

 

“Hey Bobby!” Xander called waving but there was something off.

 

“What happened?” He answered and Xander shrugged, slipping inside and up to his room.

“John?”

 

“We need to sit for this one Bobby.” John answered. He watched as the three men sat, Sam and Dean continually glancing at the stairs.

 

“Want to tell me what has Xander so spooked?”

 

“His name is really Alexander Michael Winchester and he is Sam’s younger twin brother.” John stated and watched as Bobby’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

 

“What?” Was all he managed to get out.

 

“Never told anyone, it was hard enough losing Mary but our baby son as well? I thought he died in the fire Bobby so I never tried to look for him. Sam found out about him when he was eight and asked me about the photo. Dean obviously always knew. I didn’t think anything of the resemblance until Sam and Xander were standing next to each other after Xander saved Dean’s life. After that it wasn’t that hard to get the tests done.”

 

“Xander saved Dean?”

 

“He called someone he called a Vengeance Demon and made a wish for Dean to be okay. Apparently she said she owed Xander one so he used his free wish to save Dean before he knew he was his brother.”

 

“Vengeance Demon?” Bobby asked worriedly and John shrugged.

 

“He called her Hallie, said she deals with Lost Childhoods or something.”

 

“Her full name’s actually Halfrek.” Came a soft voice and Sam smiled at his brother, moving so there was room next to him on his seat. Xander hesitated but then sat next to him and Bobby’s eyes went wide again as he saw the two of them together, not identical twins but there was still a definite resemblance.

 

“Wow.” Bobby muttered and Xander fidgeted.

“So Halfrek?”

 

“Basically kids in bad spots make a wish and she grants it. Apparently she tried with me but was blocked. Plus I was dating her best friend who used to be Anayanka over scorned women. She ended up human in my last year of high school and ended up with us for protection. Hallie likes me for the fact I stuck by Anya and helped her learn to be human again.”

 

“Why did you make a wish?” Dean asked tightly and John frowned.

 

“None of your business.” Xander snapped defensively and both men instantly began picturing the worst.

 

“So we need to find a way to find out what happened between the demon getting into our nursery and Xander ending up in Sunnydale.” Sam tried to change the subject.

 

“How?” Xander asked and they all exchanged clueless looks.

 

_TBC...._


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Sam found his younger brother, and wasn’t that just a weird thought, out back tinkering with a car. It was obviously being rebuilt, even Sam could see that much and from the look of utter concentration on Al...Xander’s face he was new to the work. He bit his lip absently trying to figure out if he should interrupt when brown eyes met his and he managed a rather lame wave.

 

“Hey.” Sam greeted and Xander nodded, putting the wrench down to shove his hands in his pockets.

“See Bobby put you to work.” Sam was trying to figure out to interact with his twin, weren’t twins just meant to know how to get along or something?

 

“He’s been teaching me on this, said I can have it when we’re done since mine ended up scrapped.” Xander finally spoke. He shifted so he was leaning against the car and Sam moved over to stand beside him.

 

“You okay with...well all this?” Sam asked hesitantly and Xander laughed.

 

“Which part? The ‘my parents aren’t my parents’ bit or the ‘ready made family’ bit?” Xander asked and Sam shrugged.

“Knowing I’m not a Harris, kind of a relief really. Getting a brand new family...it’ll take longer.” He admitted and Sam nodded slowly.

 

“We’re not exactly the easiest family to get along with. Put me and Dad in a room together and we’re usually arguing within a few minutes. Dean was always stuck trying to play peacemaker between us. Then I left for college and Dad pretty much said if I went to stay gone so I did. Dean called for the first two years and then nothing till he turned up saying Dad was missing. Some bad things happened and I hit the road with Dean. Been hunting again since then. It’s just...it’s all about hunting for Dad, getting the demon but...”

 

“You didn’t have the burning need for revenge he did?” Xander asked and Sam nodded.

 

“It’s not like I remember Mom or you, when we thought you were dead. I didn’t even know about you until I was eight; it was too painful for Dad to talk about. I just wanted a normal life.” Sam whispered and Xander nodded.

 

“Can’t speak for yo...our Mom but I know that if I was dead I’d want you to move on and live your life. Revenge gets you nowhere.” Xander told him and Sam looked at him.

 

“Talking from experience?” He asked and Xander sighed but nodded.

 

“After...after Jesse died I wanted to kill them all. They’d taken the one person who saw me for who I was, my best friend and I wanted to make them pay. Wasn’t very practical or smart but that was what I felt. I was fifteen years old with absolutely no experience past trying not to be beaten to death by the school bullies. The want for revenge faded to where I just wanted to make sure no one else lost someone if I could stop it.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Now I’m tired of saving the world. Been there too many times, lost too many friends. You know what sucks? It wasn’t even a demon that got Tara a few months back, it was a stupid kid who thought we were in the way. He wasn’t even aiming at her, it was a wild shot. Willow tried but she was pretty much dead on the spot and then...they’d just gotten back together and Willow lost it. So I ended up facing down the oldest friend I have left, trying to stop her ending everything in her grief. And if I couldn’t...I had a gun with two bullets. She’s in England now, getting help and I just couldn’t stay any longer.” Xander admitted and Sam had to fight from saying something he had no right to say, yet. But the thought that he could have lost his brother so soon before meeting him scared the hell out of him. There was no way his Dad was hearing that him from him, or Dean. Dena would feel guilty for it even though he hadn’t seen Alex since he was a baby and who knew what Dad would do if he thought there was even a chance of Xander being suicidal.

 

“So why hunt with Bobby? Sounds like you want out.” Sam asked and Xander smiled.

 

“I was originally here to get a car, didn’t know Bobby was a hunter till I walked in on him reading some very interesting books. It was rather comical actually. We’d both been hiding things with no need. Anyway Bobby had a few hunts that really did need two people so I tagged along, couldn’t let him go alone and get hurt. I’m just tired of doing it nightly and then working a full day after.”

 

“Kind of sad that even away from us you still got dragged into all this.” Sam whispered and Xander shrugged.

 

“It’s not all bad, you meet the most interesting people in this line of work after all.” Xander grinned and Sam couldn’t help laughing.

 

\-----------------------------------

Dean watched his brothers talk, smiling when Xander got Sammy laughing. The kid didn’t laugh enough anymore.

 

“Good to see Xander having fun, the kids too serious most of the time.” Bobby commented as he joined Dean.

 

“I was just thinking the same about Sam.” Dean admitted and Bobby nodded.

 

“Xander hasn’t told me everything, he can be pretty closed about his past but that kid hasn’t had an easy life and I don’t think it’s just hunting daily that did it. At least Sam had you and John for the most part. I don’t think Xander’s really had anyone the last few years.”

 

“He’s got us now.” Dean assured Bobby who stared at him.

 

“What are you going to do? Shove him in the backseat? He’s worn out Dean, only reason he’s gone with me is because they were two man jobs and he didn’t want me hurt. Maybe in a few months he’ll be up to hunting but he’s lived in one place all his life, handling its problems, it’d be a big change to give that up for a life on the road.” Bobby hated having to be the voice of reason but he would not let Dean or John push Xander into going along with what they wanted.

 

“But...but he’s a Winchester.” Dean argued rather lamely and Bobby chuckled.

 

“Trust me that’s obvious, kids as stubborn as all of you and just as loyal to those he chooses. But he also has his own life back in California; he was only on a road trip after all. You have to let him choose Dean but let him know he is wanted.” Bobby said and then left Dean to his thoughts. He ran into John in the hallway.

“Eavesdropping?” He asked and John shrugged.

 

“You think he won’t come?” John asked.

 

“I think if you push you’ll lose him John. He’s had enough of people ordering him around; his friends wanted him out of the fight for his own safety. Try the drill sergeant act with him and he’ll be gone. They’re your children John, not soldiers. You have a chance to know all three of them, don’t screw it up or else you will get the shotgun treatment.”

 

_TBC..._


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

“How’s the car comin’ along?” Sam asked as Dean pushed himself out from under it.

 

“Slow.” He answered, wiping his hands. Their Dad was with Bobby on a case nearby and Xander was....somewhere on the property.

 

“Yeah? Need any help?” Sam offered and Dean just stared at him in amusement.

 

“What, you under a hood? I’ll pass.” He teased and Sam shrugged, they both knew cars were not his thing.

 

“Need anything else then?” Sam offered and Dean looked at him.

 

“A beer? What’s with the offer to help?” Dean asked as Sam handed him a bottle and Sam shrugged.

“You okay?” Dean leant back against the car as he stared at his baby brother and Sam looked down at the ground, absently kicking at the dirt.

“Sammy.”

 

“I....you’re not weirded out? I mean he’s my twin brother and suddenly he’s here and alive and.....” Sam stared at Dean, looking lost and Dean put his beer down.

 

“Sam you can’t expect things to suddenly be great just because we found him. We’ve all got stuff, secrets and all and it’s gonna take time for the kid to start trusting us.”

 

“I know. It’s just I don’t remember him, if it wasn’t for that old photo Dad carries around.....I just what to find whatever separated us and demand answers, with a gun if I have to.” Sam admitted and Dean reached out to ruffle Sam’s hair, much to his brother’s annoyance.

 

“Think you’re the only one? Last time I saw him....Mom took me in to say goodnight to you both the night of the fire. The two of you were in the crib side by side, you were in a blue blanket and his was green. And now here he is all grown up and a stranger. Dad....I think he hated himself for not finding Alex in the house and getting him out too. He never talked about him at all until you asked about the photo.” Dean told him.

“It’s got to be weird for Xander too Sam. Think about, he’s spent his whole life thinking the people raising him are his parents only to find out they aren’t.”

 

“Yeah.” Sam mumbled and then waved as he spotted Xander slowly approaching. The other male paused but Sam motioned him over so Xander continues walking. Sam looked from Xander to the car and then at Dean who raised an eyebrow but then smiled and nodded.

 

“Hey Xander, wanna give me a hand? Letting Sam here near a car is bad idea but Bobby said you’re pretty good for a beginner.” Dean said and Xander froze in shock before nodding.

 

“Okay.” Xander answered, smiling slightly.

 

“I’ve got a lead that needs checking out from an old contact. You boys want to come?” John asked and Dean and Sam nodded instantly while Xander continued to wash the dishes.

“Xander?” His youngest turned to stare at him curiously.

“You want to come or not?” He asked and Xander looked at him in shock, letting John know that Xander hadn’t thought he was included in the question.

“I...”

 

“Come on Xander, road trip.” Dean grinned at him and Xander relaxed.

 

“Alright.”

 

“We’ll have to borrow something off Bobby, the Impala isn’t ready and we won’t all fit in my truck. Unless yours is driveable?” John asked and Xander shook his head.

 

“Bobby said another few weeks work. I think he’s got a mini-van around that mostly works.” Xander answered and Dean shuddered.

 

“So where are we going?” Sam asked as he moved to help Xander with the dishes.

 

“Roadhouse owned by the widow of a hunter. She left me a message a while ago, I just haven’t had the chance to go see her. Dean, don’t hit on Jo, her daughter.” John warned and Xander frowned.

 

“Lady’s name wouldn’t be Ellen would it?” He asked and John looked at him before nodding.

“Huh, that’s the place my engine fell out at, they called Bobby for me.” Xander explained.

“Didn’t know they knew about this stuff.”

 

“So pack up and I’ll see Bobby about that van.” John said, going to do that while the three boys headed out to pack.

 

“Hello? Anybody here?” Sam called as he knocked on the closed door. John was getting his gear from his truck and Dean was still pouting over having to drive a minivan like a soccer mom.

 

“Hey.” Dean said and Sam looked at him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you bring the, uh…” Dean trailed off and Sam put a hand in his jacket.

 

“Of course.” Sam answered, pulling out a case of lock-picking tools.

 

“Um....not the best idea guys. Trust me, I’ve met Ellen and you do not want to break into her place.” Xander warned and John chuckled as he came up behind them.

 

“He’s right boys.” John commented, pounding on the door.

 

“Ellen! John Winchester, you called so open up!” He yelled. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal an armed Ellen who looked at them all and then glared at John.

 

“What the hell are you doing dragging Xander into this!” She snapped angrily and John raised his hands in surrender.

 

“It’s a long story Ellen.”

 

“Besides I’ve known about the supernatural since I was fifteen and killed my first vampire.” Xander added, feeling the need to stick up for the poor man.

 

“Get in here. I guess these are your boys?”

 

“Dean, Sam this is Ellen and her daughter Jo. That Ash passed out on the table?” John asked and Ellen nodded.

 

“So?” She pushed and John sighed before handing over a well worn photo.

 

“That’s me, Mary, Dean and the twins, Sam and Alex. We thought Alex died in the fire, turns out he didn’t and you’ve already met.” John explained, placing a hand on Xander’s shoulder.

 

“That explains why you looked familiar.” Ellen commented, in shock at the fact that there was another Winchester.

 

“So why did you call?” John asked and Ellen headed back behind the bar.

 

“Thought you could use some help. Ash! Hey ASH!” She called out and the guy at the table jolted upright.

 

“What? Closin’ time?” He mumbled before looking at them.

 

“He’s a genius and he might be able to make something out of your notes.” Ellen told them so they all got together at the bar.

 

“All right. This stuff’s about a year’s worth of my work, so, uh…let’s see what you make of it.” John said, pushing a folder over to the blonde.

“Come on. This crap ain’t real. Ain’t nobody can track a demon like this.” Ash exclaimed after looking through it.

 

“I can.” John stated and Ash looked at him before looking back at it.

 

“These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean…damn. They’re signs –- omens. If you can track ‘em, you can track this demon –- you know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain’t fun.” Ash commented.

 

“Can you track it or not?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, with this, I think so. But it’s gonna take time. Uh, give me…fifty-one hours.” Ash mumbled as he gathered the papers and walked off, making Xander chuckle and his family look at him.

 

“Hey, man.” Dean called out.

 

“Yeah?” Ash asked.

 

“By the way, I, uh…I dig the haircut.”

 

“All business up front, party in the back.” Ash threw back as he vanished down the hall.

 

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked and Xander grinned.

 

“You’re reaction to him. I’ve seen Giles use weirder contacts and methods.” Xander answered. Sam nodded and then spotted a folder on the counter behind Ellen.

 

“Hey, Ellen, what is that?” Sam asked, pointing.

 

“It’s a police scanner. We keep tabs on things—“ She started explaining.

 

“No, no, no, no. The folder.” Sam said and she picked it up.

 

“Uh…I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want.” She handed it over.

 

“Thanks.” Sam commented, already reading. Dean wandered off and John smiled slightly when Xander leant over Sam’s shoulder to read.

 

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me. A killer clown?” Dean exclaimed and Xander shivered. Why did it have to be clowns?

 

“Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents – ripped them to pieces, actually.” Sam explained as he read.

 

“And this family was at some carnival that night?” Xander asked and Sam nodded.

 

“Right, right. The Cooper carnival.”

 

“So how do you know we’re not dealin’ with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?” John asked over speaker phone.

 

“Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearin’ down shop –- alibis all around. Plus, the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are sayin’ trauma, of course.” Sam told them and Dean smirked.

 

“I know what you’re thinkin’, Sam. ‘Why did it have to be clowns?’” Dean teased and then saw that Sam wasn’t the only one looking a bit upset.

 

“Give me a break.” Sam shot at him.

 

“You didn’t think I’d remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out cryin’ whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television.” Dean teased and they could hear their Dad chuckling over the phone.

 

“At least I’m not afraid of flying.” Sam taunted.

 

“Planes crash!” Dean answered.

 

“And apparently clowns kill.” Sam said and Xander shivered, making Dean frown.

 

“Can we talk about something else?” Xander asked and the older two shot concerned looks at him.

 

“So, these types of murders – they ever happen before?” John asked, realising Sam might not be the only son who had problems with clowns.

 

“Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers circus. Same M.O. – it happened three different times, three different locales.” Sam answered.

 

“That’s weird, though. I mean, if it is a spirit, it’s usually bound to a specific locale -- a house or a town.” Dean said and Sam nodded.

 

“So how’s this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?” Xander asked, leaning forward from the backseat.

 

“Cursed object, maybe? Spirit attaches itself to something, and the carnival carries it around with them.” Dean suggested.

 

“Great. A paranormal scavenger hunt.” Sam grumbled and Dean laughed.

 

“This was your idea Sammy.” Dean pointed out and Sam slumped back in his seat.

 

“Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown.” John chided his eldest while Sam and Xander shared a grin.

 

“I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real.” Dean answered as he grabbed a shotgun. Sam grabbed it off him.

 

“Put that down.”

 

“Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in ’81 and their evil clown apocalypse. Guess what?” Dean asked.

 

“What?” Xander asked without looking away from the house they were staking out.

 

“Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager.” Dean answered.

 

“So you think whatever the spirit is attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?” John asked and Dean nodded.

 

“Somethin’ like that. I can’t believe we keep talkin’ about clowns.” Dean shook his head and then they settled into the minivan to wait. Sam and Dean lay out as best they could in the back to sleep while Xander and John sat up front to watch, they’d switch off in a few hours.

 

“So....” Xander trailed off, not sure what to say. He hadn’t spent much time along with his...Dad since they’d found out. John looked over at him, recognising how uncomfortable his youngest was.

 

“How did you find out?” He asked and Xander shrugged.

 

“Literally fell for the new girl beginning of tenth grade. Then two friends were taken from the local teen club, we managed to save one but....they turned Jesse. He was the first vampire I ever staked and it wasn’t even on purpose, he got pushed onto my stake. Sunnydale...people disappear all the time and it’s shrugged off. We managed to get the death rate down about twenty percent. We’ve saved the world more times than I like to think about but we’ve lost people, friends too. I’m just tired off nightly fighting and kind of sick of the group.” Xander rambled and John closed his eyes in pain.

 

“Fifteen...I didn’t let Dean or Sam join me on hunts until they were sixteen and they had years of training first. And we don’t end up fighting every night. Research can take days or weeks and then it’s usually a brief fight, sometimes if we’re lucky there’s no fight at all and we take the creature by surprise.” John told him and Xander smiled.

 

“Sounds nice.” Xander muttered and then fell silent, staring out the window. He straightened when the light in the living room turned on.

 

“Dean. Sam.” John called and both boys sat up, mostly awake. The clown from the circus stood at the front door and then the little girl opened it.

“Xander protect the girl.” John snapped as they headed for the house and Xander nodded.

 

“Wanna come in and play?” They heard the girl ask and then lead the clown inside.

“Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They’re upstairs.” She rounded the corner with the clown and Xander lunged for her, shielding her with his body as Dean fired on the clown, sending it to the floor and the girl screamed.

 

“Sam, watch out!” Dean called and Sma moved out of the way but before John could take a shot the clown vanished and the girls parent ran down the stairs.

 

“Run to Mommy.” Xander whispered before pushing the girl towards the couple.

 

“What’s going on here?” The man demanded as his wife caught their daughter.

“Who the hell are you?” He demanded as his wife hugged the child.

 

“Get out! Get out of my house!” She screamed and the four ran out.

 

“Mommy! Daddy! They shot my clown!” They heard her telling her parents as they ran for the minivan.

 

“Sam! Xander!” John yelled as the doors slammed between them.

 

“Dean! Dad! Find the maze, okay?” Sam yelled and then he led Xander further into the funhouse.

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, you?” Xander asked and Sam nodded. They moved as quietly as possible through the place, senses straining for any sign of the rakshasas. They finally came to a pipe organ that was playing itself. Sam got to work trying to remove one of the brass pipes while Xander watched his back. Both relaxed a little when John and Dean joined them,

 

“Hey.” Dean greeted them, relieved they were both okay.

 

“Hey. Where is it?” Sam asked as he continued to work.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, shouldn’t we see his clothes walkin’ around?” Dean asked and then he was pinned to the wall by a pair of knives.

“Dad!” Dean yelled even as Sam finally got one of the pipes free before dodging a knife. Xander moved so he was in front of Dean, holding onto a board he’d grabbed and ready to deflect any more knives that came his way.

 

“Dean, where is it?” John called.

 

“I don’t know!” He answered and then he saw a lever above his head, managing to move his arm far enough to pull it. Steam began to hiss out of the air vents, showing the creatures vague outline.

“Sam, behind you! Behind you!” Sam shoved the pipe back, causing it to collapse. As soon as it died Dean found himself able to pull the knives out. John moved to check it while Xander helped Dean get free

“I hate funhouses.” Dean grumbled.

 

“I hate clowns.” The twins muttered in unison and John just shook his head.

 

“Let’s get out of here. Anyone hurt?”

 

“No sir.” Dean and Sam answered at once and Xander shook his head.

 

_TBC..._

 


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

“You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad looks proud.” Ellen said as she gave them beers, a coke for Xander. “Thanks.” Sam told her before noticing the looks Jo was giving him and Xander. “Oh yeah, um, I've gotta... uh, I've gotta go. Over there. Right now. Come on Xander.” Xander shot him a bewildered look but followed his twin across the room. “So.” Jo said, clearing her throat. “So.” Dean answered, taking a drink. “Am I gonna see you again?” She asked and Dean looked at her. “Do you want to?” “I wouldn't hate it.” Jo admitted and Dean smirked. “Hmm. Can I be honest with you? See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But, uh, these days... I don't know.” He admitted and Jo looked disappointed. “Wrong place, wrong time?” “Yeah.” He told her and Jo nodded. “It's okay, I get it.” She told him, walking away. He stared down at his beer, looking up when his brothers rejoined him. Dean grinned and yanked Xander down so he was in the middle.

 

“So give us an exciting hunt story Xander.” Dean told him and Xander frowned.

 

“Exciting? Um….well there was this thing we had career day at school. Except the cop who came wasn’t actually a cop. She was a member of the Order of Teraka. They’re this ancient order of assassins, been around for nearly forever. So she attacks, Buffy fights her and Kendra shows up to help. They killed the fake cop but Cordelia and I had gone to Buffy’s place, to make sure her Mom was okay. I went upstairs to check and Cordy stayed downstairs. The doorbell rang and she of course answered it, there was this sleazy salesman selling cosmetics so of course she let him in. turns out he was another assassin, thought she was Buffy. When it saw me….he just sort of….disintegrated into these bugs. We both freaked and ran but he was between us and the exit so we got into the basement, blocked the gaps in the door. We must have been down there for hours. Then we figured we had to get out so we dug through the basement, found super glue. So we put it everywhere on the floor and opened the door. Bug guy spills in, right into the glue. Boots and brooms later…no more assassin.” Xander told them and his brothers exchanged looks.

 

“So this Cordelia?” Dean asked and Xander rolled his eyes.

 

“Ex, moved to LA after grad to pursue an acting career, ended up working for a PI, who used to work with us in Sunnydale.” Xander explained as the back door opened and Ash walked in, carrying the folder John had given him and the weirdest laptop any of them had seen. “Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya.” Ash told them. “We were working a job, Ash. Clowns.” Sam told him and Ash stared at him in disbelief. “Clowns? What the f-“ “You got something for us, Ash?” John asked as he joined them, Ash setting his laptop down on the table. “Did you find the demon?” Dean asked. “It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie.” Ash told them. “What do you mean?” Xander asked, leaning over to look at the computer. He wasn’t totally computer illiterate, not after hanging out with Willow for so long. “I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world. My rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm. It’s annoying one of my most helpful contacts hasn’t been online for months, getting worried about him.” Ash admitted.

 

“Oh, who?” Xander asked, ignoring the incredulous look from Dean.

 

“Will-O-Wisp.” Ash answered and Xander laughed.

 

“She’s in England, has been since about two weeks before I stumbled in here.”

 

“Wait….you know the Whisp? Hang on, he’s a she?” Ash asked and Xander nodded.

 

“Yeah, known her since kindergarten. She’s the only reason I got through high school.”

 

“Huh, thought he…she would be older. But still alive?”

 

“Last I heard, yeah.” Xander told him even as Dean reached for the laptop but Ash gave him a look. “Do you mind...yeah.” Dean asked and Ash glared so he back off. “Hey, what's up, man?” Ash asked, seeing Sam looking at him. “Ash, where did you learn to do all this?” Sam asked and Ash grinned.

 

“M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... fighting.” Ash admitted. “M.I.T.?” Sam asked in disbelief. “It's a school in Boston.” “Okay. You give us a call as soon as you know something?” John asked and Ash nodded. “Si, si, compadre.” Ash answered. They got up to leave and Ellen walked over. “Hey, listen, if you need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back.” She offered but John shook his head.

 

“Bye Ellen!” Xander called out, waving as they left.   


```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Decided what you’re gonna do yet?” Bobby asked and Xander looked up from where he was finishing off his car. Xander sighed and scuffed the ground with his boot.

“Xander you have to pick what’s best for you. No matter what, they’re still your family.” Bobby assured him and Xander nodded.

 

“I don’t know what to do Bobby. All they do is hunt but….it’s not nightly like we used to so they do get more time off sort of. I don’t know if I can do it.” Xander admitted, leaning against the car.

 

“Could always go with them for a while at least, see if it’s what you want. If not you’re always welcome here.” Bobby promised him before heading back inside. Xander sighed, staring out at the yard. He looked up and smiled when he spotted his twin heading his way. Sam grinned back, moving to stand beside him.

 

“Finished?” Sam asked and Xander nodded.

 

“Yep, I now have transport again.”

 

“Does that mean…..are you leaving?” Sam asked quietly and Xander shook his head.

 

“No. I still don’t…..I don’t know if I can do what you do….Bobby said I can stay here though if I want.” Xander explained and Sam relaxed, happy his brother wasn’t leaving.

 

“I…I’m glad you’re not leaving Xander. I….I like you being here.”

 

“Like not being the youngest?” Xander teased and Sam laughed but nodded.

“I um……you think I could come along occasionally? Not all the time or anything but maybe….” Xander trailed off and Sam grinned, reaching out to wrap an arm around Xander’s shoulders, feeling his brother tense before leaning into Sam’s side a little.

 

“Dean and Dad will be happy, though they won’t show it. Dean complains about chick flicks and stuff, he just….”

 

“I get it.” Xander told him and they headed back to the house, talking and laughing together, not noticing John watching them sadly from the house.

 

“Don’t you dare John.” Bobby snapped and John turned to look at him.

“You will not disappear on those three. They need you.” Bobby told him sternly and John slumped.

 

“With everything that happened….it’s still out there Bobby. All of us together is too dangerous.” John stated, not noticing his youngest sons were in the doorway.

 

“Bullshit.” Xander stated calmly and he spun to face the twins.

“Safety in numbers.” He said and Sam nodded, staring at John.

 

“Xander….Sam….” John tried and they both glared at him, amazing that Xander had Dean’s smile…but Sam’s glare.

 

“Dad we went over this before, we’re stronger as a family. You can’t leave us again. And what about Xander? We’ve barely found him and you want to leave him too.” Sam shot his brother an apologetic look for using him that way but Xander just nodded.

 

“Fine, for now. But if it gets too dangerous……”

 

“We tie you to a bed.” Xander stated and Bobby laughed.

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?” Dean called over the sound of his music and Sam glanced back to see Xander’s car and their Dad’s truck following them, wishing he had decided to travel with Xander because there was no way his twin could share Dean’s taste in music….or need to have it so loud. “You know, if you two want to get a room, just let me know, Dean.” Sam teased his brother and Dean patted the wheel. “Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us.” “You're in a good mood.” Sam grumbled, reaching out to turn the music down only to have his hand swatted aside. “Why shouldn't I be?” “No reason.” “Got my car, got a case, got my family, things are looking up.” Dean told him with a grin and Sam shook his head.

 

“Wow. You hear a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine.” “How far to Red Lodge?” “Uh, about another three hundred miles.” Sam answered, looking at the map and Dean grinned. “Good.” He pushed the accelerator and the car leapt forward.

 

Xander watched Dean speed up, smiling as he saw his brothers chatting away before glancing in the rear view mirror and then waving at his…Dad who nodded in return. He increased his speed so he wouldn’t lose the Impala and he heard the truck gaining speed too. Severed heads and dead cows, gross but even he knew there were a lot of things that could be causing it.

 

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Somehow lost the original of this so have copied from ffnet to post here._

 

**Chapter 8**

Xander tossed the book aside and then got up to leave the motel, his brothers were at a bar and their Dad had gone to the morgue, leaving him at the motel to research but after a few hours he was feeling more than a little restless. He went to the machine to get a soda and then went to sit on the hood of his car and stargaze while he drank. Sunnydale instinct screamed vampires but then where were the headless bodies coming from. It just didn’t add up. He looked up at the sound of a truck and waved as his Dad got out. “Find something?”

 

“Yeah. Your brothers back yet?”

 

“Nope.” He stood up and followed John into their motel room, Sam and Dean were sharing the other one.

 

“Well the severed heads aren’t from victims, they’re from vampires.”

 

“That’s not possible, vampires dust when killed.” Xander frowned in confusion.

 

“No, they leave a corpse.”

 

“Since when? Shove a stake in the heart or take their head off, even light them up and they dust.” They stared at each other and then dug out books, swapping them and Xander eventually bashed his head on the table. “Multiple breeds, wonderful.”

 

“I grabbed some dead man’s blood when I was there, start lacing the weapons.” John pulled the jar out and Xander took it, moving to do so without any sign of being disgusted. “So…. are you in college?” he asked awkwardly while they worked and Xander snickered.

 

“No way, even if I could have afforded it, school and me are not good friends. I was foreman on my construction site but I sent a letter of resignation back a while ago when I decided to stay with Bobby.”

 

John was impressed, foreman was a good position, especially at Xander’s age. “You don’t want to go back to construction?”

 

“Maybe. There’s not much around Bobby’s and he said I could stay there when not with you guys. Guess it depends if a spot comes open.” He shrugged and looked at his Dad. “This another ‘getting to know you’ session?” he grinned and John nodded slightly sheepishly. “So ask away.”

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“Not since Anya and I went our separate ways. Not really in a hurry to find someone new.” They kept it up until his brothers returned with word of another hunter in town, that explained the dead vampires.

 

“Gordon, huh.” John glanced at the twins. He knew Gordon and his views, his youngest children were at risk being near him. “Fine, we’ll head out in the morning, it’s his hunt.”

 

“Come on Dad.” Dean almost whined, he’d been looking forward to the hunt. John just shook his head and Dean sighed but nodded. He waited until Xander was asleep to leave the room and go to Dean and Sam’s, slipping inside to wake Dean who followed him outside. “What’s going on?”

 

“Gordon Walker is a very dangerous man Dean; one I won’t let near your brothers.” John stated and Dean frowned, trying to pick out the meaning and then his eyes widened.

 

“He’d try to…just ‘cause Sammy sees stuff? And why Xander?”

 

“Because I’m pretty sure Xander’s a medium of some sort and Bobby agrees with how he mentioned those two possessions. Anything slightly different is enough for Gordon.”

 

“Okay, so we get out of here in the morning and don’t let them out of our sight.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Xander felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up even as he worked on the car for Bobby. Something wasn’t right. He tightened his grip on the wrench and closed his eyes, trusting his other senses more than vision in order to figure out the threat. Something was out there. Great time for his Dad and brothers not to be there and for Bobby to be in town.

 

“Defender of man, your name suites you boy.”

 

Xander spun around, wrench held defensively only for his eyes to go wide as he stared in yellow eyes. “You.”

 

“Me.” He chuckled. “Never thought I’d have to deal with you again, you should have died on the Hellmouth and been out of my way.”

 

“I’m good at doing the impossible.” Xander snarked back even as he tried to find a way to get past the demon and into the warded house. “So why didn’t you just kill me when you killed Mom?”

 

“You think I didn’t try? Something protected you so I sent you away. But against all the odds you survived and found your way back. So now what do I do with you?”

 

“Well you could tell me all your plans and then go away.” Xander offered, tensing to run.

 

“You have courage.” Azazel laughed.

 

“After staring into an open Hellmouth not much is scary.” He spat back.

 

“The Slayers White Knight. All the plans you’ve foiled over the years, it’s really quite amusing considering they would have gotten in my way.” He smirked and Xander fought down a shiver of fear even as his stomach cramped in fear. “I wonder if dear John could shoot you where your brothers couldn’t shoot him.”

 

Oh yeah, that did not sound good. “Drop dead.” He snarled. The demon smirked and the body dropped, a black cloud rushing out of it and towards Xander who swore and griped the two amulets he always wore. One was Bobby’s to fight possession and the other had been his last Yule gift from Tara before she died. The cloud surrounded him and he groaned as wounds he thought had healed ached fiercely even as the two amulets heated up. He clawed at his shirt to reveal the thin scars left from Willow’s attempt to end the world, seeing they were almost glowing with magic. The cloud surged towards him and he threw his hands up in defence only for the cloud to be thrown back. Xander stared in shock before crumpling to the ground unconscious.

 

_TBC…_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Bobby parked and then frowned, grabbing his shotgun. He got out and bean checking the yard, pausing when he saw the sprawled figure. First instinct was to run to his side but he had to check for any sort of trap. When he found nothing he ran to Xander’s side and dropped to his knees, checking him. His shirt was ripped and Bobby pulled it off to find the scars on his stomach were suddenly almost like new wounds and then he saw the two charms the boy always wore, they actually looked slightly burnt. He grabbed the flask he always carried and splashed Xander, relieved to see no reaction even as he pulled out his phone and dialled. “John get back here now. Xander was attacked. Found him out cold in my yard.” He hung up and then went to work lugging the kid up to the house and the safety of the wards. He managed to get him onto the couch and then got the medical kit and went to work cleaning and bandaging the re-opened wounds. He heard the squeal of tires and then Sam and Dean ran into the house.

 

“What happened?” Dean demanded as he dropped to his knees besides his baby brother.

 

“I don’t know, found him like this.” Bobby answered. “How’d you get here so fast?”

 

“We were already coming, Dad called and said hurry up.”

 

“How many speed laws did you break?” He asked and then got up, letting the brothers hover over the youngest.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Sam asked, staring at his unconscious twin.

 

“He’ll be fine Sammy, he’s a Winchester.” Dean smiled but Sam could tell he was worried. They kept watch over their brother for hours until finally he showed signs of stirring. “That’s it Xander, wake up little brother.” Dean cajoled and finally brown eyes opened, blinking in confusion.

 

“D’n?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here, Sammy is too. Time to wake up.” He urged and Xander bolted upright before groaning in pain.

 

“Easy Xander.” Sam caught him and gently laid him back down. “We’re safe, you’re going to be okay.”

 

“Sam.” At least Xander was more coherent now.

 

“Do you remember what happened?” Dean asked and Xander frowned before his hand went to the bandages around his waist.

 

“I was working……” He swallowed, eyes wide. “The demon, it was here.” He choked out.

 

“Christo.” Dean muttered and Xander shook his head.

 

“I’m fine. It tried but the charms worked, mostly. It said…it tried to kill me when we were babies but couldn’t so it sent me away, I was meant to die on the Hellmouth.” He whispered.

 

“Okay, how could a demon not be able to kill a baby?” Sam asked in confusion.

 

“Obviously an outside source but why only me?” Xander asked in confusion.

 

“We’ll find out Xander.” Dean promised.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John put his phone away after hanging up with Dean. He was beyond relieved that Xander was going to be alright and that the demon hadn’t managed to possess him. One of his children being possessed was one of his worst nightmare, next to the demon turning Sammy or being possessed himself and hurting them again. They only had one bullet left for the Colt, one chance to destroy the demon for good. It coming after Xander was worrying but understandable, he was a new variable in the fight. One with a very good reputation for spoiling plans and prophecies.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Xander hesitated and then hit dial, holding the phone to his ear as he waited for it to be picked up, sighing when it went to voice mail. “Giles it’s Xander. Something happened…I was attacked, I’m okay. But it made the scars from Willow re-open and singed the charm Tara gave me. Anything I can do to keep that from happening again? Thanks.” He hung up and hoped the Watcher checked his messages eventually.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John relaxed as he spotted all three of his boys on Bobby’s porch. Despite the phone calls assuring him Xander was fine he hadn’t been able to help worrying after the kid. It was amazing how easily he’d fit back into their family after so long being thought dead but he was proud of his boys for letting Xander in. he just wished Mary could see them all now. He got out of his truck and grabbed his bag before moving to join them, sharing a brief, manly, hug with all of them, happy when Xander didn’t tense at the contact.

 

“Bobby’s got some steaks on.” Dean grinned and John followed them inside for dinner. None of them noticed the demon watching from well beyond the newly strengthened wards. Sooner or later one of them would slip up. Sammy was his, bought and paid before he was ever born and he would claim him. Then he would destroy the rest of the family, especially the youngest brat for daring to challenge him. The protection on him couldn’t last forever.

 

_TBC…._

_Short I know but in a very busy period with classes and a new job._


	10. Notice

I know this is not what anyone wants to read but the time has come. I am sorry for this but I don't have as much time these days and I have really lost interest in Supernatural and Buffy. So a lot of fics are going up for adoption here and on Archive of Our Own.

Only two from Scififan33 – Croatian World

Not Your Sam

Kirallie – Baby Mine

Brothers?

Dawning Power

Double Trouble

Family Secrets Don't Always Stay in the Past

Heavenly Demon

I'll Always Save You

In the Arms of An Angel

Into the Darkness

Magic School

Naruto No Eating my Students!

Oops

Psychic Slave

To Save a Life

Please let me know if you adopt so I can send out the word and multiple people adopting the same story is fine, it means two different looks at the same idea.


End file.
